À Mon Amour
by me-little-cake
Summary: "Petit à petit, je sens cette envie, ce besoin que j'ai depuis que tu m'as quitté, violent, incontrôlable. Elle est là, ma faiblesse, ma culpabilité surgit, et je n'arrive pas à la canaliser. " UA, OOC, Yaoi, deathfic.
1. Commencement

Prélude

Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki. J'ai 22 ans.

Il y a déjà 3 ans de cela, j'ai fais la rencontre d'un certain Sasuke Uchiwa.

J'en suis tombé amoureux. Il est mort. À cause de moi... je... j'ai..

Je me baisse et dépose une orchidée nore à côté des autres. C'était sa fleur préférée, si froide et belle a la fois, tout à son image... J'étouffe entre deux sanglots:

"À toi, mon Amour..."

Chapitre Premier:

"Naruto?"

Je relève la tête et observe mon ami Shikamaru, qui me regarde avec des yeux inquiets. Apparemment je suis perdu dans mes pensées depuis bien 10 minutes. Il me tend le jus d'orange que je lui avais demandé précédemment. Shika' est un jeune homme possédant un certain charme, bien que ça ne soit pas mon genre à vrai dire. Il est grand et très longiligne, ses cheveux bruns indomptables sont attachés en une queue haute (et bien qu'il déteste que je lui dise ça, il ressemble un peu à un ananas avec cette coupe), et ses yeux sont marrons clairs. Il a un piercing à l'arcade gauche et un autre sur la langue. Il me fixe avec insistance tandis que je sirote mon jus en le détaillant.

"Naruto? Un problème ?"

"Non aucun. Je fantasme juste sur ton corps de rêve !" lui dis-je sans trop y croire. Je souris malgré moi. Shika' veut faire mannequin plus tard mais suit des cours de stylisme au cas ou sa carrière ne décollerai pas. Il aime beaucoup qu'on le complimente sur son physique.

"Ah bah oui, forcément. Je comprend mieux cet air de ramolli du bulbe maintenant, ma beauté exceptionnelle à dû désintégrer tes neurones..." dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil. Je lui tape un peu sur l'épaule et me dirige d'un pas tranquille vers ma salle de classe.

Personnellement, je me suis mis en tête de devenir Character Designer, ce qui explique pourquoi je ne suis pas dans la même classe que l'ananas. Et oui, c'est tout simplement parce qu'on se suit pas les mêmes cours ha ha. La journée se passe sans encombres.

J'arrive enfin dans mon petit appart', où Kiba, mon colocataire, m'attend de pied ferme.

Ce dernier est, pour tout vous dire... un vrai Dieu Grec. Étudiant en médecine, il est plutôt grand, assez musclé, les cheveux châtains, et possède deux tatouages en forme de triangles rouges sous ses yeux bruns foncés. Il s'est aussi fait limer les canines ce qui lui donne un air sauvage... Assez déroutant je dirai. Il est très peu pudique et se balade sans arrêts en caleçon... pour mon plus grand bonheur.

Hum. Enfin bref. D'habitude il rentre plus tard que moi, mais il a dû sortir plus tôt. Il me lance d'un coup:

"Quelqu'un a laissé un message pour toi."

"Ah? Qui ça?"

"Un certain Neji. Il te demande de le rappeler au plus vite. Ça avait l'air urgent..."

Mon cœur se serre d'un coup, je suis pris de nausées. Le stress. Pourquoi lui? C'est vraiment la dernière personne que j'ai envie de voir... je déglutis:

"Ah. Euh. Ben d'accord alors."

"Il m'a aussi dit qu'il savait que tu ne lui répondrais pas, et que du coup il allait passer demain soir. Il m'a fait comprendre qu'il fallait que je vous laisse seuls alors je n'ai pas insisté et je me suis trouvé quelque chose à faire.. je peux savoir qui c'est ce 'Neji'? "

Je ferme douloureusement les yeux et essaiede changer vaguement de sujet.

"Pourquoi? T'es jaloux?"

"Je ne suis pas de ce bord là, Naruto."

Je lui rétorque -sans grande conviction- qu'il arrivera le jour où je le ferai changer d'avis, et pars m'enfermer dans ma chambre.

Je mets mon casque sur les oreilles et me laisse emporter par la musique, les cris, les basses, les guitares hurlantes, le rythme effréné,... je frisonne. Je me recroqueville sur moi-même, en position de fœtus, je pense au fait que Neji va venir.. Il est le seul a se douter de quelque chose, je ne veux pas, non, je ne veux pas qu'il découvre.. Ça. Même s**'**il s'en doute.

Mes pensées dévient tandis que je change de chanson, je pense à Sasuke. Dans mes souvenirs, je n'ose pas admirer sa beauté froide, je me retiens de l'enlacer, de l'embrasser, de l'aimer...! Dans mes rêves, quand j'ose, je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, je touche sa peau de porcelaine, je l'aime, cristalline sous mes doigts, il frisonne à mon contact. Je plonge mon océan d'amour dans les ténèbres de son âme et le torture sous mes caresses à la fois douces et pénibles, interdites. Il m'aime... Il n'est pas mort, je le sais, il est toujours là avec moi, il ne veut plus de 'lui', il a réalisé que j'étais le seul, l'unique, que je l'aimais plus que n'importe qui...

Mes larmes coulent, me brûlant les joues, il me regarde sans comprendre, affolé, et prend mon visage entre ses doigts fins:

"Non Naru, mon Naru ne pleure pas! Je suis là, avec toi, je t'aime...!"

Je me perds dans les méandres d'illusions dérisoires, d'hypothèses futiles, de mensonges rassurants, et me plonge dans cet amour malsain car maladif, dans cet insondable gouffre de souffrance, je me noie, je me sens partir et me laisse couler...

Je reviens lentement à moi, pris de soubresauts, et dans le noir complet je réalise avec difficulté que je suis seul, qu'il est parti pour de bon à cause de moi, de ma folie, de mon égoïsme. Je sens mes larmes couler encore et encore, oh Sasuke si seulement tu savais à quel point je m'en veux.. je n'ai même pas le courage d'aller me dénoncer alors que la personne que tu aimes je... je vous ai...

Je pleure bruyamment maintenant, ne retenant plus mes plaintes, rauques, douloureuses, elles me restent en travers de la gorge car je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de m'apitoyer sur mon sort après ce que je vous ai fait, à toi et ton frère.

Petit à petit, je sens cette envie, ce besoin que j'ai depuis que tu m'as quitté, violent, incontrôlable. Elle est là, ma faiblesse, ma culpabilité surgit, et je n'arrive pas à la canaliser.

Il faut que je paie.

Je me lève brusquement, me cognant au coins des meubles, attrape mon cutter dans le tiroir de mon bureau, l'ouvre et m'entaille violemment le bras. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois, puis quatre, puis cinq fois... Encore. Encore...! Ce n'est pas assez! Il faut que je paie, que je paie pour ce malheureux jour qui a vu disparaître les frères incestueux Uchiwa.

Les larmes, le sang, ils tombent par terre, sur mon torse, balaient ma culpabilité, ma haine, ma folie en de douloureux torrents. Je ne pleure plus, je suis fatigué et tombe sur mon lit, sombrant bien vite dans un sommeil sans rêves...

Le lendemain matin, je regarde avec dégoût mon bras et l'énorme tâche sanglante à peine sèche à côté.. je prends mon drap et le met à laver. Je descend ensuite prendre mon petit déjeuné. J'entends Kiba se lever. Il remarque les plaies sur mon avant bras, et me regarde avec tristesse:

"T'as refais une crise hein?"

... je crois qu'il hésite à me laisser comme ça ou...

"Allez viens, il faut soigner tous ça avant que ça ne s'infecte."

Il m'emmène dans la salle de bain, prend mon bras et me le passe sous l'eau pour enlever tous le sang séché autour des plaies. Ça pique un peu. Il me passe ensuite du désinfectant et sort les pansements. J'étouffe un cris en me mordant l'intérieur de la joue alors que je sens le désinfectant s'engouffrer dans les différentes stries, brûlant ma chair.

Kiba me lance un regard un peu inquiet et me demande de garder mon calme encore quelques instants. Il place les pansements perpendiculairement aux plaies les plus larges pour les refermer histoire que ça ne fasse pas de trop grosses cicatrices (bien qu'à mon sens ça ne sert pas à grand chose avec tous ce que j'ai déjà comme cicatrices...) et laisse les autres à l'air libre. Apparemment, ça cicatrise mieux. Nous retournons dans la cuisine.

"Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire ce qu'il y a?"

"Parce qu'il n'y a rien."

"Arrête de te foutre de moi Naruto. Tu te fais tout ce mal pour rien? Laisse moi rire! Pas la peine de te fatiguer autant alors, tu serais bien mieux en arrêtant tout ce manège!"

Je lui lance un regard noir.

"Oui! Ben oui regarde moi donc comme ça! Ça va faire avancer les choses... je veux bien croire que tu vas 'mieux' depuis que je t'ai ramassé, tu ne te scarifies plus que le bras mais vraiment, tu te mets quand même en danger! Tu pourrais facilement y rester si tu faisais un faux mouvement! Je ne te raconte même pas ce que ça aurait donné si je n'avais pas été là! Et si la plaie s'était infectée, t'y a pensé à ça ?"

Ce discours, je l'entends tous les matins depuis 3 ans. Il a raison sur un point, je commence à guérir. À oublier, peu à peu. Avant, mes bras ne me suffisaient pas, il fallait que je m'attaque à mon ventre, mes jambes, mon torse...

Je réponds donc, assez froidement, à mon cher colocataire:

"Kiba, J'ai pas envie d'en parler."

"... Alors j'espère de tout cœur que Neji va arranger les choses. J'ai beaucoup de mal à te regarder dépérir sans pouvoir faire grand chose."

Gloup... Neji. Je n'y pensais presque plus.

Je me prépare et me dirige vers mon université. Je croise l'ananas un peu avant de rentrer en cours.

"Ouah! Cette gueule de zombie! Faut dormir la nuit, vieux.. À moins que tu n'ai pas passé la nuit seul? C'est pour ça hein avoue mon cochon..."

Me dit il le plus naturellement du monde en me faisant un gros clin d'œil. Je lui répond par un regard noir (et de deux) et vais en cours.

Je n'ai rien pu avaler ce midi. Neji. Neji...

Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer chez moi, et pourtant, je sais que ça ne sert plus à rien de fuir. La famille de Neji est puissante, il me retrouvera où que j'aille.

Je suis devant mon appartement. Je remarque que la porte est ouverte, inspire profondément et l'ouvre lentement. Neji est là, assit sur le canapé. Il se retourne brusquement en m'entendant et me fixe de ses yeux clairs, presque blancs.

"Naruto?"


	2. Retrouvailles

Note de l'auteur:

Tout d'abord, je voudrais remercier ceux qui m'ont lu et à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews :)

À mon petit pingouin (que j'ai tout de suite reconnu parce qu'il y avait Onew dans le commentaire… hum hum… x) ) ainsi qu'à Pain (bien que j'aimerais quelques précisions, je ne suis pas bien sûre de ce qu'il/elle veut me dire par là. Si le résumé ne te plait pas dis moi au moins pourquoi :S) et à lenachan33 (à qui j'ai déjà répondu si tout va bien :) )

Voici le deuxième chapitre, j'espère que ça vous plaira :) (et n'hésitez pas à donner vos impressions… ;) )

Bisou bisou!

Votre petit gâteau.

Chapitre Deuxième:

_Je suis devant mon appartement. Je remarque que la porte est ouverte, inspire profondément et l'ouvre lentement. Neji est là, assit sur le canapé. Il se retourne brusquement en m'entendant et me fixe de ses yeux clairs, presque blancs._

"_Naruto?"_

"Salut Neji"

Je me retiens de grimacer d'angoisse en le voyant me détailler de haut en bas. Ça y est, j'y suis. Je suis seul face à mon ami d'enfance que je fuis depuis 3 ans. Il me regarde. C'est vraiment lui? Il arbore une expression que je ne lui connais pas… dans le temps, ses yeux polaires, comme deux étoiles perdues dans l'infinité du ciel me fixaient avec une étrange chaleur que je ne retrouve pas ici. Est ce qu'il m'en veut? Je ne sais plus bien, il doit surement être complètement retourné par tout ce qu'il s'est passé…

"Naruto? C'est vraiment toi?"

Je panique un peu. Qu'est ce que je suis censé répondre? J'ouvre des yeux grands comme des soucoupes en le regardant s'approcher peu à peu de moi. Son regard se fait plus insistant et… je me rends compte qu'en fait… Neji m'a vraiment beaucoup manqué. J'avais beau me répéter que finalement je ne ressentais pas de manque, voir mon ami aujourd'hui me prouve ma connerie monumentale de l'époque.

Neji… on a passé tellement de bons moments ensemble… et malgré ça, je sais que c'est impossible qu'il me pardonne. C'est impossible! Pourtant j'aimerai qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, qu'il me comprenne, qu'il me dise que tout va bien maintenant, qu'il est là pour moi. Parce que je n'ai pas la force d'avouer quoi que ce soit, je suis trop lâche, trop faible, je ne pourrais pas le lui dire de moi même alors j'aimerais qu'il comprenne… car si il ne comprend pas, je vivrais jusqu'à la fin de ma vie dans ce mutisme si douloureux pour mon coeur…

Je tremble. J'appréhende ce qu'il va dire, je ne sais plus trop quoi faire. Je le regarde troublé, bouleversé, tourmenté, j'attends qu'il réagisse. Je sens doucement mes larmes monter, piquant mes yeux secs. Il s'avance d'un pas lent, mal assuré, j'ai l'impression qu'il va pleurer lui aussi… ça doit être mon imagination. Il s'avance et me prend dans ses bras.

"Je sais Naruto, je sais tout. Pour Sasuke, pour son frère, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là maintenant…"

Je ne comprends pas..! Après tout ce que j'ai bien pu faire, il met 3 ans à me retrouver pour me dire.. Ça? Quelqu'un d'aussi gentil n'existe pas non, c'est impossible qu'il comprenne. Je sens mes larmes redoubler d'intensité, elles creusent de douloureux sillons sur mes joues, brûlent mon cou, agressent ma clavicule, ça fait tellement de mal et tellement de bien à la fois.

Je suis soulagé, vraiment soulagé. Je ne pensais pas que ces retrouvailles se passeraient de cette manière. Je ne pensais pas que Neji aussi attaché à moi ( ? ) ça me fait plaisir… Il retrace du bout des doigts les trois cicatrices que j'ai de part et d'autre de mes joues, et me demande doucement:

"Quand est ce que tu t'es fais ça ?"

"Quand j'ai cassé ta vitre."

"Oh… pffff! T'aurais pu faire attention banane!"

Il sourit. Ça lui va bien. Il m'appelait souvent banane dans le temps, surement à cause de ma couleur de cheveux. Je le regarde et souris à mon tour. Je suis content qu'il soit là. Je lui demande s'il veut quelque chose à boire.

Nous nous installons donc devant une tasse de thé, et discutons. Et puis, plus on parle, plus je prends compte de la beauté de l'homme en face de moi. Ses grands yeux clairs sont encadrés par de lourds cheveux noir aux reflets bleus nuit négligemment attachés en une queue basse. Il a la peau très blanche et malgré son aspect quelque peu fragile, il est vraiment bien bâtit.

J'apprends qu'il a fait 2 ans d'école de police pour respecter la lignée Hyûga, mais qu'en parallèle, il me cherchait. Il avait fini par me retrouver, je ne sais trop comment (je crois qu'en fait il ne veut pas me le dire) et que là, il avait pris une année sabbatique pour venir s'occuper de moi. Il m'a dit qu'avec tout ce que j'avais vécu, je devais avoir besoin de compagnie… il ne savait pas que j'avais un colocataire (donc en fait il rate un an de sa vie pour rien, selon moi). Je lui explique donc ma rencontre avec Kiba, et comment se passent mes études. Nous n'abordons aucun sujet difficile, je pense que ni lui ni moi n'avons envie de nous prendre la tête dès nos retrouvailles.

Bon. C'est pas tout mais j'ai faim moi.

"Neji?"

"Hn?"

"Manger?"

"Ramens?"

"Hn."

C'est ce qui s'appelle une conversation brève mais intense. Je prépare donc deux ramens instantanés et alors que nous mangions dans un silence quasi-religieux, Kiba fait irruption dans la cuisine. Il me regarde, puis Neji puis… moi puis Neji et se décide finalement a réagir.

"Oh! Euh. Bonsoir! Je suis Kiba. Tu dois être Neji?"

"Oui c'est moi! Enchanté."

Ils se font la bise, Kiba vient me faire un bisou, puis, après avoir enlevé son manteau, vient s'asseoir avec nous. J'ai l'impression que Neji le regarde avec un drôle d'air. Ça doit être mon imagination. Je regarde l'heure, 21h… comment se fait il qu'il soit rentré aussi tôt ?

"Kiba? T'étais pas avec Temari? Comment ça se fait que tu sois déjà là?"

Il me regarde de travers. Merde. Je crois que j'ai fais une boulette. Il m'avait pourtant envoyé un texto en fin d'après midi pour me dire qu'il casserait avec elle ce soir… le pauvre a appris par un de ses amis de fac qu'elle l'avait trompé. J'essaie de me rattraper.

"T'as mangé?"

"Nan."

Je vais donc préparer un troisième ramen instantané (heureusement que j'ai une sacrée réserve, qu'est ce qu'on deviendrait sinon!) et l'apporte sur la table où je trouve les deux compères en train de discuter tranquillement. Je me joins a eux, profitant de la bonne entente générale.

Finalement, Neji reste dormir, étant donné qu'il dort à l'hôtel sinon. Il risque de squatter un moment apparemment. J'espère que ça ne dérange pas trop Kiba… je me mets en pyjama (enfin. En caleçon) et me glisse sous les draps. Neji me rejoint peu de temps après, éteignant la lumière. Je ferme les yeux

Mais au bout d'une heure, je ne trouve toujours pas le sommeil. Je me retourne en essayant de ne pas faire trop de bruit. Il n'y a que nos deux respirations et le bruit du drap qui se froisse sous mon mouvement . Neji dort, paisible. Moi je ne sais pas, je ne le sens pas, qu'est ce que je croyais aussi… que simplement par l'arrivée de Neji, ce que j'ai fait allait être pardonné ? Je suis trop naïf…

Je me lève doucement, et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Je suis secoué de spasmes. J'aime pas ça… je tremble, j'ai froid, je m'appuie sur le lavabo et respire profondément. Cette sensation… elle s'empare de moi, violemment, elle me frappe, m'oppresse, me brise de l'intérieur. Je me recroqueville sur moi même. Je ne pleure même pas.C'est juste de la souffrance crue, présente en moi, qui, ne pouvant pas ressortir par les mots, ressort dans ces moments, à l'état pur. J'ai les doigts engourdis par le froid, du mal a respirer… il faut à tout prix que je me calme. J'attrape un rasoir et commence mon affaire.

Un bruit me fait sursauter, on allume la lumière. Neji.


	3. Révélations

Merci a Lenachan33 et a mon petit pingouin pour les reviews! en espérant que ce chapitre 3 soit à la hauteur de vos espérances… x)

bisou bisou!

Votre petit gâteau.

Chapitre Troisième:

_Un bruit me fait sursauter, on allume la lumière. Neji._

Je suis tellement sous la surprise que je ne réagis même pas quand la lumière s'allume. Je regarde le visage de Neji tordu par la douleur de me voir là, ma souffrance exposée à ses yeux, mon corps hurlant ma douleur et mes yeux flous dont la couleur devait ressortir bleu clair, glacials, sous le néon de la pièce. Il m'arrache le rasoir des mains, m'attrape le bras et me colle au mur. Je grimace à la sensation de sa main appuyant fortement sur mes plaies récentes. Il me scrute.

J'ai encore des pansements frais de ce matin et de nouvelles entailles sanglantes. Certaines se sont ré-ouvertes, d'autres ont des croûtes à moitié arrachées, grattées, et mon corps… est immonde. Je suis maigre, je mange juste assez pour me faire tenir sur pied, et des multiples traces blanches se dessinent sur ma peau basanée. Tout autour de mon nombril. Sur mes côtes. Mes bras. Mes jambes. Même à l'intérieur de mes cuisses. J'ai des cernes sous les yeux. Les dents jaunes. Je dois être blanc comme un linge (autant que je puisse l'être). Mon sang, qui coule encore le long de mon bras, a giclé sur mon torse où plusieurs marques de sang séché sont apparues. Je dois ressembler à un fou. Un peu comme… non. Je ne dois pas penser à lui maintenant.

Neji me regarde, horrifié. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Je ne saurais pas vraiment le décrire, c'est un petit peu comme si quelque chose de très cher à ses yeux partait peu à peu en poussière sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Je le comprends un petit peu…

"C'est toi même qui t'es fais ça…?"

Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, alors je me tais. Grand silence. Silence assez vite brisé par Kiba qui entre dans la salle de bain. Il a dû nous entendre. Ou même nous voir. Il parle d'une voie calme, lasse.

"Oui Neji, c'est lui qui se fait du mal. Depuis 3 ans. Je peux te le dire parce que c'est moi qui le soigne. Mais je n'en ai jamais compris la raison, il refuse de me le dire."

Je profite d'un moment d'inattention de Neji pour prendre mes jambes à mon cou, bousculant Kiba au passage (qui n'essaie même pas de me retenir) et pars m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Oui c'est mal ce que je fais. Je fuis. Je sais. J'ai l'impression que je ne sais faire que ça.

Mais malgré tout ce qu'ils peuvent bien me dire, comme quoi c'est mal ce que je fais, comme quoi je devrais trouver un autre moyen de me soulager, ça me fais du bien, à moi. Et c'est ça qu'ils ne comprennent pas. Ils ne savent pas à quel point ça m'apaise. Je m'en veux, donc je dois payer. Ça me semble normal. Je mérite ce que je me fais. Je n'ai pas l'impression de me faire mal, de me mettre en danger. Je subis juste ce que je me dois de payer pour expier mon crime.

Vous savez, tout paraît beaucoup plus simple quand on se dit qu'on le mérite, que ça soit les bonnes ou les mauvaises choses… et puis… qui sait. Si jamais j'arrête de me scarifier. Je continuerais quand même mes crises. Et si quelqu'un arrive à ce moment là? Peut être que je m'en prendrais à lui au lieu de m'en prendre à moi? Je me connais, je sais que je ne ferai pas la différence entre une personne qui m'est chère et une autre. Dans les deux cas, la personne en question est innocente et moi non. C'est injuste. Je ne me contrôle pas pendant mes crises, je suis quelqu'un d'autre. Et c'est pour ça que je ne veux pas arrêter. Même si ce n'est pas la meilleure méthode.

J'entends Neji et Kiba qui frappent ma porte, me demandant d'ouvrir. Je fais la sourde oreille. Laissez-moi tranquille avec mes faiblesses. Je ne vous ai rien demandé. Dégagez, je me sens déjà assez mal comme ça. Je me roule en boule et attends sagement le sommeil, qui tarde a venir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le réveille sonne. J'ouvre mes paupières avec difficulté et regarde l'heure: 7h. Allez, debout. Il faut que je me prépare à aller au bahut… je me lève, m'étire, et part faire le café. Mais en ouvrant la porte, j'aperçois Neji et Kiba, assis l'un contre l'autre sur le mur d'en face, dormant comme deux imbéciles. Je souris, m'amusant du spectacle qui s'offrait a moi, bien que je me sente un peu coupable par rapport à hier soir… ils ont dû s'inquiéter…

Je traverse le couloir en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, et alors que j'arrive dans la cuisine, je remarque l'amalgame de sang séché sur mon bras. Je grimace. Certaine plaies qui s'étaient ré-ouvertes, commencent à s'infecter. Il faut que je m'en occupe. Je me dirige donc vers la salle de bain (toujours en faisant attention aux lattes qui grincent), bien décidé à m'en occuper seul. J'ai déjà vu Kiba le faire à plusieurs reprises, je devrais être capable de m'en sortir.

Je commence par passer mon bras sous l'eau, frissonnant. C'est froid..! Et alors que je commençais à enlever le sang séché, je sens deux mains fortes, chaudes, m'enserrer les bras ainsi qu'un corps se coller au mien. Je lève la tête avec étonnement, étonnement qui s'intensifie quand je comprends que cette personne, si proche de moi n'est autre que Kiba. Il a dû m'entendre et est venu, sachant pertinemment ce que je voulais faire dans la salle de bain.

Kiba n'est pas du matin. En temps normal, il ne se serait jamais rapproché de moi comme ça. Ça lui est déjà arrivé plusieurs fois de venir dormir avec moi, pour pas que je ne fasse de crises (ce qui marche d'ailleurs vraiment bien, je dors comme un bébé) et souvent, je le retrouve au petit matin accroché a moi comme si sa vie en dépendait. Au réveil, il reste comme ça et puis il s'en va au bout de 10 minutes. Je dois dire que j'apprécie vraiment nos moments comme ça. Je me sens plus proche de lui.

Il se rapproche un peu plus de moi, me serrant un peu plus, ce qui m'arrache une grimace de douleur.

"Laisse moi m'occuper de ça, Naruto."

Ah. J'ai senti son souffle caresser l'arrière de ma nuque.

Mon cœur se serre. Je rougis violemment et me retourne, lui tendant mon bras. Il me regarde avec des yeux fatigués, cernés. Il n'a pas du beaucoup dormir, assis en face de ma porte. Il attrape le désinfectant et me dis:

"Tu sais, j'ai attendu longtemps que tu ouvres ta porte hier."

"Je sais, j'ai vu. Je suis désolé."

"Ouais t'es désolé, je te crois mais la prochaine fois, évite de me faire peur comme ça. Je me suis demandé si t'étais pas passé de l'autre côté. C'est seulement quand je t'ai entendu ronfler comme un bien-heureux que je me suis décidé à me décrisper."

"Très drôle, je ne ronfle pas."

"Ha ha. Si tu ronfles, un peu. Il faut tendre l'oreille, ça ressemble plus à un ronronnement qu'à autre chose. Rien de bien masculin quoi. Mais blague mise a part, je ne trouve pas vraiment ça drôle, je me suis vraiment inquiété."

"Pardon. Je ne recommencerai plus."

"Merci."

Il dépose un dernier pansement, prend mon crâne dans ses mains et dépose un baiser sur mon front avant de partir en direction de la cuisine. Il a vraiment dû avoir peur, pour me faire un bisou. C'est pas vraiment dans ses habitudes… Je regarde mon bras. Même complètement crevé, il arrive à prendre soin de moi. Rien que de penser à quel point il s'est inquiété, ça me fait tout bizarre. Ça fait chaud au cœur. Un peu trop chaud d'ailleurs. Faut que je me calme, il est hétéro… et puis, ça me donne l'impression de tromper un peu Sasuke, même s'il est mort et qu'il n'était pas avec moi de toute façon.

Après quelques minutes de 'je-suis-trop-choqué-pour-bouger', je vais dans la cuisine. J'y trouve Neji et Kiba en train de siroter leur cafés respectifs. Neji me regarde, ne dit rien. Je lui demande si ça va, pas de réponse. Alors je me décide à ne pas parler non plus. S'il préfère le mutisme à la discussion, libre à lui, qu'il ne vienne pas me demander le pourquoi du comment après… il ne pourra s'en prendre qu'à lui même.

Je pars de chez moi, un peu en rogne. Je me radoucis en apprenant que deux de mes profs ne sont pas là. Je fini donc à 14h. Je cherche Neji pour le charrier, mais ne le trouve pas. C'est dommage, ça m'aurait détendu de le voir faire la moue. Faut dire que la gueule d'un ananas qui fait la moue… c'est assez exceptionnel. Je rentre donc tranquillement, prêt à pardonner Neji pour ce matin. Mais quand je rentre, il m'attend, et me demande de but en blanc:

Pourquoi tu te fais ça?"

Je le regarde méchamment. Ma colère de ce matin est revenue. Il est con ou il le fait exprès? Non seulement il est censé savoir pourquoi, mais en plus de ça, il m'agresse là alors que j'ai essayé d'engager la conversation ce matin, qu'il aurait très bien pu m'en parler à ce moment là, qu'en plus je viens de rentrer… c'est pas parce que monsieur ne bosse pas qu'il doit se sentir obliger de pourrir la vie de ceux qui bossent… donc bref, je suis un peu irrité.

"Je ne pense pas que ça soit le bon moment pour en parler, Neji."

"Je veux savoir."

"Tu sais déjà."

"Comment ça, je sais déjà?"

Je lui lance un regard exaspéré. Il le faitexprès, y'a pas moyen. Je respire profondément. Il ne faut pas que je m'énerve, je n'ai pas envie de me fritter avec lui alors que nous nous sommes retrouvés juste hier.

"Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler."

"Moi j'ai envie."

Et là, je craque.

"Nan mais t'es vraiment con ma parole! Un putain d'égoïste! Je te dis que j'ai pas envie d'en parler merde! En plus tu te ramènes ici comme une fleur, en me disant que tu sais tout, mais tu sais quoi au juste pour oser me poser la question? Tu sais pertinemment que ça me fais un mal de chien d'en parler, alors quoi! Tu le fais exprès? Tu crois pas qu'avoir tué deux personne ça ne fais pas assez mal comme ça? Nan mais je n'en reviens pas de ce que tu me fais dire… tu… tu crois vraiment que je ne m'en veux pas? Que je n'ai aucun scrupule… ? Que je ne mérite pas de mourir à leur place?"

Neji me regarde, les larmes aux yeux, il ne dit rien.

"JE LES AI TUÉS VOILÀ POURQUOI JE ME FAIS DU MAL! Parce que je suis trop lâche pour aller me dénoncer, parce que je suis trop faible pour affronter la vérité, parce que je n'ai pas la force d'assumer, je me scarifie!"

Les yeux de Neji s'agrandissent, j'ai l'impression qu'il a vu quelque chose derrière moi, mais je ne m'arrête pas, il faut que ça sorte.

"Parce que je devrais être mort à leur place! Je dois payer! Tu comprend ça? Je n'avais pas le droit de faire ça! Je suis affreux, je suis un monstre, je suis immonde, je dois expier mon crime d'une façon ou d'une autre! Alors voilà, dans ma folie, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé! T'es content là, c'est bon? Ou peut être que tu veux que je continue?"

"Non ça va aller, merci, je crois que j'en ai déjà assez entendu."

Cette voix… ce n'est pas Neji. Je me retourne brusquement.

"Kiba?"


	4. Souvenirs

Coucou :) désolé de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt, j'ai eu un petit soucis avec mon ordinateur...

Voici le chapitre 4, où les vérités sur le passé de Naruto explosent au grand jour... j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos espérances :)

Bisou bisou!

Votre petit gâteau.

Chapitre Quatrième:

_Cette voix… ce n'est pas Neji. Je me retourne brusquement._

"_Kiba?"_

Qu'est ce qu'il fait là? Non! Non! Il a tout entendu! Il sait! NON!

Je n'entends plus rien, mon corps s'engourdit et le sol se dérobe sous mes pieds… Kiba… il me regarde, avec ses yeux durs, ses yeux qui me jugent. Je suis a genoux, devant lui, sentant l'horreur et la peur s'emparer peu à peu de mon esprit, ne laissant aucune place à une quelconque autre émotion. Je me sens reculer, le cœur au bord des lèvres, des larmes aux coins des yeux… et crie. Je crie douloureusement mon impuissance face a cette atroce vérité, je crie mon angoisse de sentir Kiba s'éloigner de moi, lui aussi. J'ai les mains sur les oreilles, les yeux plissés, et je m'enfuis. D'abord àquatre pattes, puis je me relève, manquant de tomber, Kiba et Neji ne bougent pas. Ils me regardent, désespérés.

Je claque ma porte et ferme le verrou. Je me laisse glisser, dos à celle-ci, mes mains agrippant ma tignasse blonde, m'arrachant quelques cheveux. Et alors que j'entends Kiba demander des explications à Neji, je me replonge malgré moi, dans les souvenirs de ce jour si sombre…

*FLASH BACK*

"Je vais tout leur dire. Pour Itachi et moi, peu importe leur réaction, j'en ai marre de me cacher."

Mon monde s'effondre. Ça y est, c'est la fin, je ne pensais pas que ce moment arriverai si vite. Sasuke va définitivement s'éloigner de moi. Pour toujours. C'est insupportable.

"Tu es bien sûr de ce que tu fais? Et si jamais ça se passe mal?"

"Je suis sûr que tout se passera pour le mieux, merci de t'inquiéter. Je suis content de t'avoir à mes côtés."

"De rien. Tu es vraiment sûr hein?"

"Oui, je le suis. J'aime vraiment Itachi. Je n'ai besoin que de lui pour vivre. Il faut que mes parents le sachent."

"Bon... ben d'accord alors. J'espère sincèrement que tout ira pour le mieux. Tu me tiens au courant hein?"

"Oui, ne t'en fais pas."

On se fait la bise. Lui, rejoint son frère, qui l'attendait, et moi je repars avec Neji. Je ne parle pas durant tous le trajet. J'essaie de me faire une raison mais je n'y arrive pas. C'est impossible. Sasuke ne peut pas s'éloigner de moi. J'avais le monopole… son frère étant partit de la maison familiale, il ne pouvait le voir que très rarement et moi, il me voyait tous les jours, j'étais là pour lui quand Itachi ne pouvait pas le voir, je ramassais les pots cassés, je séchais ses larmes à coups de blagues idiotes et de ramens instantanés… j'avais tout, sauf son amour. Mais j'aurais fini par l'avoir à force de patience, j'en suis convaincu.

Sauf que là, tout va changer. Que ses parents acceptent ou non leur relation, puisqu'ils seront au courant, les deux frères pourront se voir en permanence, quand ça leur chante, et moi… ben moi je vais passer à la trappe. Je ne peux pas accepter ça. Je nourris un amour si intense pour Sasuke, je ne peux pas me passer de lui. Même si mon amour ne sera sans doute jamais réciproque, personne ne pourra m'interdire de le voir, j'ai besoin de lui! Et je ne pourrais plus! À cause d'Itachi! Il a tout ce que je rêve d'avoir depuis maintenant presque 7 ans! Ça fait 7 ans que j'observe les sentiments de Sasuke, de plus en plus fort pour cette personne, 7 ans que je me retiens, 7 ans que j'attends qu'il me remarque… 7 ans pour rien, à cause de lui. Si seulement il pouvait disparaître… oh oui si seulement…

Je rentre chez moi. Je suis seul. J'ai hérité de l'immense demeure de mes parents à leur mort dans un accident de la route, mais je ne supporte pas cet endroit. Il est vide et froid. Il n'y a que quand Sasuke vient dormir à la maison que j'arrive à l'apprécier. Il est le seul capable d'alléger ma solitude. Sous ses airs froids et hautains, il a toujours su prendre soin de moi… je l'aime tellement… j'attrape un album photo dans la bibliothèque, m'assoit dans un des nombreux fauteuils du salon, et regarde avec nostalgie les images de moi et Sasuke au collège. Qu'est ce qu'on a grandi! Ha ha ha… on est trop chou la dessus… pas du tout virils! Et dire qu'on se prenait déjà quasiment pour des adultes… quelle blague!

Le bruit de la sonnette me ramène brusquement à la réalité. J'ouvre la porte et manque de crier sous la surprise de voir Sasuke ET Itachi sur le pallier.

"Qu'est ce que…"

"Naruto! Il faut que tu m'aides! Mes parents n'acceptent pas notre relation et nous ont mis a la porte! Ils veulent qu'on parte d'ici! S'il te plaît prête moi des affaires et ta bagnole, je t'en prie!"

Je le regarde, choqué. Je ne comprend pas. Pourquoi il me demande ça à moi? Il n'a pas compris que je l'aime à en crever? Et il veut que je l'aide à s'enfuir? Loin de moi? Avec ce connard? Sérieusement? C'est HORS DE QUESTION! Je ne veux pas!

Il ne remarque pas la lueur folle qui traversa mes yeux à cet instant. Peut être aurait-il dû…

"Oui bien sûr, entrez."

Je ferme la porte a clef derrière eux un sourire carnassier sur le visage.

Tout se passe très vite.

Je les emmène dans la cuisine, attrape une casserole et frappe Itachi avec. Ce dernier tombe sous le choc, assommé. Je prend ensuite brutalement Sasuke par les cheveux et l'enferme dans la cave, qui se trouve juste à coté de la cuisine. Je fais attention à ne pas le pousser trop fort dedans pour pas qu'il ne tombe dans les escalier derrière lui. Je referme à clefs. Je le vois me regarder avec effroi au travers de la vitre incrustée dans la porte.

J'entends Itachi se relever.

"Nan mais Naruto qu'est ce que tu… "

"Oh ta gueule toi! Nan mais sérieusement! Tu croyais sincèrement que j'allais te laisser te barrer avec Sasuke je ne sais où, comme ça? T'as toujours pas compris? Sasuke est à MOI, t'entends? Je l'aime tellement plus que toi, tellement plus que quiconque sur cette terre d'ailleurs! Il serait tellement mieux avec moi, il serait aimé, choyé, il n'aurait pas à s'enfuir d'ici à cause de moi… seulement tu es là. Et il t'aime. Je ne suis que loin derrière toi, en deuxième position. C'est tellement injuste… "

"Naruto ne…"

"JE T'AI DIS DE TE LA FERMER!"

Je le frappe une deuxième fois. Il recule sous le choc, et tombe en se cognant violemment l'arrière de la tête sur le coin du plan de travail. Je mets un bout de temps avant de réaliser ce qu'il se passe. Sasuke crie. Itachi se vide de son sang. Il est mort? Je me tente à prendre son pouls, bien que je n'ai jamais fais ça de ma vie. Je dépose mon index et mon majeur sous le poignet de l'aîné Uchiwa. Je ne sens rien. Je recule, horrifié, et prend mes jambes à mon cou. Déverrouillant la porte avec hâte, je me précipite vers la maison de Neji.

Arrivé devant la porte, Neji m'ouvre, me regardant, interloqué.

"Bah alors? Qu'est ce qui se passe?"

"Neji… neji laisse moi entrer. J'ai fais une connerie mais quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'on te demande, tu ne m'as pas ouvert la porte, tu ne m'as pas vu, tu ne sais pas ou je suis, ni ce que je deviens. Tu ne me cherche pas non plus. S'il te plaît."

Il ne comprend pas mieux ce qu'il se passe mais je profite d'un moment d'inattention pour pénétrer dans sa maison, courir vers sa chambre, la fermer à clef, lui piquer son portefeuille et sauter par delà sa baie vitrée. Des bouts de verre me lacèrent le visage mais je n'en ai rien à faire. Je retourne chez moi. Il faut que j'amène Sasuke avec moi. Il est le seul témoin de mon meurtre, je ne peux pas le laisser me dénoncer.

Mais quand j'ouvre la porte de la cave… je vois Sasuke en bas des escaliers, la tête fracassée contre le sol, et son dos formant une drôle de courbure… non… pas lui… mon visage se tord douloureusement sous l'horreur de cette insoutenable vision.

Je ne vois plus rien. Je n'entends plus rien. Seules mes jambes me portent loin de tout ce massacre. Elles me guident vers un endroit inconnu, me font oublier un peu de ce que je viens de voir. Je ne veux pas y penser.

Je m'arrête finalement, à bout de souffle. Je m'assoit, au bord de la route. Une twingo bleue s'arrête.

Le chauffeur me regarde, troublé. Il est assez jeune. Il tire une latte sur sa clope et me demande:

"Tu vas où?"

"Je ne sais pas. Loin d'ici en tout cas."

Il me fixe un instant puis décrète que je ferai le voyage avec lui. Je ne refuse pas et monte à bord.

"Je m'appelle Kiba. Et toi, c'est quoi?"

"Naruto."

"Ha ha. C'est trop bizarre comme prénom! Et alors, qu'est ce qui t'amène là, au bord d'une route paumée au milieu de nulle part?"

J'ai le regard perdu dans le vague. Je repense à tous ce que je viens de vivre. Une étrange sensation s'empare de moi, brutale. Et soudain, une crise de larmes me prend. Je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter, cette sensation est atroce, elle me découpe le cœur en petits morceaux, me bouffe mon âme à grandes bouchées, je me sens partir en poussière, emporté par cette marrée malsaine de sentiments inconnus.

Kiba me regarde, sans rien dire. Il doit se sentir désolé pour moi.

Je pleure pendant une trentaine de minutes, et m'endors. Au réveil, nous ne sommes toujours pas arrivés, je recommence a pleurer.

Pendant que Kiba va chercher de quoi manger, je fixe le briquet posé a côté du paquet de cigarettes quasiment vide de mon hôte. Je le prend et l'allume. La flamme jaune danse devant mes yeux rougis par les larmes. Je passe mon bras sur cette douce chaleur. La douleur m'envahit. Quelque part… je me sens apaisé. J'éteins vite le briquet en voyant Kiba se ramener avec deux sandwich. Je cache le briquet dans ma poche. Je le remercie et commence a manger. J'en laisse plus de la moitié, je n'ai pas vraiment faim. Je finis par me rendormir, réveillé plus tard par Kiba.

"Hmmmmmmm…. Où on est ?"

"Chez moi, à Paris. Allez viens."

Il me prend par le bras, me fais monter les escaliers et, une fois dans son appartement, me prépare une chambre. Je le remercie, et m'installe. Je ferme à clef. Tandis que je me déshabille, j'entendsquelque chose tomber de ma poche. C'est le portefeuille de Neji ainsi que le briquet de Kiba. Je sais pertinemment pourquoi j'ai pris celui de Neji. Sa famille est très riche, j'étais sûr de me faire un maximum d'argent en piquant le sien. Je prend le liquide dans le portefeuille, et commence à le brûler avec le briquet. Je ne veux aucun souvenir de ma vie 'd'avant'.

Je jette le portefeuille par la fenêtre et pars me coucher.

*FIN DU FLASH BACK *


	5. Réconciliations

Chapitre Cinquième:

Je suis dans ma chambre, totalement désorienté. Si Kiba s'éloigne de moi à son tour, je ne sais pas ce que je vais devenir… il est toute ma vie depuis 3 ans, le seul qui me voit tel que je suis désormais, le seul qui m'aide, le seul qui me soigne… je ne peux tout simplement pas faire sans lui. C'est impossible. Parce qu'il est plus que n'importe lequel de mes amis, parce que je l'aime un peu plus à chaque jour qui suit son contact, parce qu'il sait comment me rassurer sans même connaître les circonstances de mon mal.

C'est grâce à ses reproches, à ses inquiétudes que j'ai tenu le coup. J'ai tellement peur qu'il ne me pardonne pas, qu'il me dénonce, qu'il me déteste, car bien qu'il aurait raison de me laisser tomber, je ne suis pas sûr de supporter son départ. Mais… je sais que je ne le mérite pas. Toute son attention, toute son affection, lui qui prend soin de moi, lui qui m'aime tout simplement à sa manière, au quotidien, je ne mérite rien de ce qu'il me donne. Je lui mens, et ça depuis 3 ans.

J'entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, se fermer, puis des pas dans le couloir en direction de ma chambre. Je me raidis tandis qu'un lourd silence s'installe.

"Naruto, ouvre moi."

Je sursaute. Je pensais que c'était lui qui était parti. Pourquoi est ce qu'il est encore là? Qu'est ce que je suis sensé faire ? Je ne veux pas lui ouvrir pour qu'il m'annonce qu'il ne veut plus jamais me revoir, ça me ferai trop mal. Alors je reste debout, planté au milieu de la chambre, fixant la porte avec incertitude.

"Naruto…"

J'ai l'impression que sa voie tremble un peu. Peut être que c'est juste mon imagination… je ferme douloureusement les yeux, attendant que Kiba fasse demi tour, m'abandonnant seul face a ma misère.

"NARUTO ! "

Je rouvre brusquement les yeux en reculant de plusieurs pas, m'asseyant sur le bord du lit tandis que je vois la porte de ma chambre s'écrouler devant moi. Je rêve, ou il l'a défoncée? Mon cœur se serre… je commence a espérer qu'il me pardonne. C'est mal. Il me fixe là, devant moi, le regard menaçant, des larmes au coins des yeux. C'est la première fois que je le vois dans cet état… je ne sais pas trop comment réagir, il est si beau, tourmenté par ses émotions trop fortes et complexes pour être dissimulées. Il baisse la tête.

"Pourquoi… pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis?" me demande t il entre les dents, dans un murmure presque inaudible.

"Je ne pouvais rien te dire. Tu n'aurais plus voulu de moi, tu m'aurais laissé et… je n'aurais pas supporté. Je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprenne Kiba je suis désolé que ça se soit passé comme ça… "

"Est ce que tu te rend compte de l'angoisse que j'ai dû supporter, pendant 3 ans? Sans savoir si je te reverrai le lendemain? Sans savoir ce qui te faisais souffrir? Le matin, te voir complètement ensanglanté, me demandant de te soigner, ça me rassurait presque! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit. On aurait pu trouver une solution ensemble, on aurait pu éviter toutes ces cicatrices. Je ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point tu as dû souffrir en gardant tout ça pour toi…! Tu continuais à te faire du mal et moi, je voulais juste que tu ailles mieux, c'était la seule chose. J'ai attendu que tu m'en parle mais tu n'es jamais venu! Je m'en fou royalement, que tu sois un meurtrier ou quoi que ce soit d'autre." 

Je pleure. Des larmes chaudes et salées tombent mollement du coin de mes yeux pour venir s'échouer en de lourds paquets sur mes joues. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. C'est merveilleux… j'implore Kiba du regard, je suis trop choqué pour parler et pour bouger, mais je veux le remercier, à ma manière, je veux qu'il sache que moi aussi je… mais il continue, les larmes dans ses yeux sombres se faisant plus brillantes au fil de ses paroles. 

"Je veux juste… que tu t'ouvres plus, que tu me considère plus, que tu te confie à moi, parce que moi, j'ai besoin de toi! Depuis la première fois où tu as pleuré dans la voiture, je n'ai eu de cesse de chercher un moyen de t'apaiser, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de te chérir plus que ma propre vie, je croyais sincèrement que tu avais compris. Que tu viendrais un soir, en me demandant de t'écouter, que tu me raconterai… mais finalement, après 3 ans, j'apprends toute l'histoire par quelqu'un qui m'est totalement étranger, et… et c'est trop tard! La douleur est encrée si profondément en toi, que je ne peux plus rien faire pour t'aider! Je me sens tellement impuissant Naruto… qu'est ce que, qu'est ce que je peux bien faire pour t'aider, je suis dépassé par les événements, j'ai épuisé mes ressources, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour toi, alors que tu as tellement mal!" 

Je tend mes deux bras. Il s'approche, mets ses deux genoux de part et d'autre de mon bassin. Je prend son visage entre mes mains. Silence. Puis, je le regarde. 

"Si je tiens le coup Kiba, c'est grâce à toi. Merci…" 

Je pleure à nouveau, me courbant un peu, mes mains, qui lâchent peu à peu le visage de mon ami, descendent au niveau de ses côtes. Il me relève la tête doucement, en plaçant ses mains a l'arrière de ma nuque et lèche mes larmes, une à unes, tandis que je m'agrippe désespérément à son tee-shirt. Il boit littéralement mon chagrin désormais. Je sens une douce chaleur m'envahir et relève la tête, timidement.

Il resserre un peu plus la prise de ses mains au niveau de ma nuque et laisse glisser ses pouces sous ma mâchoire avant de poser délicatement ses lèvre sur les miennes. Tout d'abord, de simples effleurements, des caresses, nous prenons soin l'un de l'autre, nous nous aimons en de chastes touchés. Puis, la passion prenant le dessus, il entrouvre la bouche, mêlant sa langue à la mienne. C'est chaud, sucré. Je le sens mordre doucement ma lèvre inférieure, ses canines aiguisées transperçant tendrement ma peau en un gémissement étouffé, sans me faire mal juste… par provocation. 

Provocation à laquelle je réponds sans hésitation en passant mes mains sous son tee-shirt, re-dessinant les courbes de son dos, de ses hanches, de ses muscles saillants avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Combien de fois ai je rêvé de ce corps si… parfait. Je lui enlève son tee-shirt, interrompant notre échange un bref instant et en profite pour m'installer un peu plus profondément dans le lit, entraînant Kiba avec moi. 

Il m'enlève à son tour mon tee-shirt et passe ses mains, chaudes, sur mon torse tout en mordillant gentiment mon cou. J'ai mes mains au niveau de ses reins et presse un peu son bassin contre le mien, nous faisant deviner à chacun l'intensité de notre désir envers l'autre. J'étouffe un grognement de contentement, en me déhanchant légèrement. Il passe sa langue et le bout de ses canines sur mes tétons, dressés sous l'envie, les maltraitant. Je soupire d'aise sous cette douce torture. Il descend lentement ses mains et m'enlève mon pantalon. Je fais de même. 

J'embrasse sa clavicule avant de descendre un peu plus bas, vers cet endroit que je découvre sensible chez lui entre le bas du ventre et les hanches. Il frissonne… lorsque que je touche sa virilité au travers du tissu, il pousse un grognement rauque avant de ramener sa tête vers la mienne. Je sens son souffle se faisant plus rapide alors que je prends son membre en main avec une lenteur presque inhumaine. Je commence des mouvements de va et viens. 

Là, tout contre mon oreille, je sens mon amant souffler, gémir, grogner, je sens sa respiration rauque et saccadée tandis qu'il avance un petit peu son bassin, me poussant à intensifier mes mouvements. J'en veux plus. J'attrape sa main libre et place deux de ses doigts dans ma bouche, les léchant sensiblement. Une fois biens humides, je les places à l'entrée de mon intimité. Kiba me regarde, incertain. Je commence alors à enfoncer moi même un de ses doigt en moi. 

"Allez… viens… " 

Sans se faire prier plus que ça, il enfonce pleinement son doigt, très vite suivi du deuxième. Je me crispe sous l'intrusion. Il le remarque et commence de tout petits va et viens, faisant parfois des mouvements de ciseaux. Le plaisir vient. Emporté par cette sensation, électrisante, folle, j'arrête mes mouvements et place mes deux mains autour des épaules de Kiba, lui intimant de venir en moi en l'embrassant langoureusement.

Il place alors son membre tendu à l'entrée et force doucement le passage, prenant ma virilité en main jusque là négligée pour atténuer la douleur. Ce qui ne marche d'ailleurs pas très bien. Je serre le drap entre mes doigts alors qu'il s'enfonce de plus en plus en moi, poussant un râle quasiment animal. Une fois son membre en moi jusqu'à la garde, il ne bouge plus, me laissant m'habituer à lui. 

Il bouge. D'abord doucement, régulièrement, mais quand je décide de bouger à mon tour pour le faire accélérer, il perd un peu le contrôle. Ses mouvements, désordonnés, puissants, sincères, me procurent un plaisir incommensurable. Chaque poussée me transporte quelque part où je n'ai pas encore été, me convainc un peu plus de son amour pour moi. Je suis électrisé et en train de fondre à la fois, j'ai chaud, je sens la jouissance venir alors qu'il frappe ce point si sensible, me faisant perdre la tête. Je ferme les yeux, qu'est ce que c'est bon… nous nous libérons a quelques secondes d'intervalle et Kiba vient s'écrouler à côté de moi, épuisé. 

Je le regarde, amusé. Il se retourne paresseusement, m'embrasse et vient se coller contre moi.

"Je t'aime, petit ange."

J'enfonce ma tête dans ses cheveux, lui rétorquant que moi aussi, heureux. Je crois que ça fait une éternité que je ne me suis pas senti aussi bien.


	6. Confessions

Chapitre Sixième:

J'enfonce ma tête dans ses cheveux, heureux. Je crois que ça fait une éternité que je ne me suis pas senti aussi bien.

Je me réveille avec difficulté, assez tard dans la matinée. Kiba est déjà debout, et me regarde m'étirer, frotter mes yeux encore engourdis de sommeil… il me sourit, de ce sourire ravageur qui vous illumine la journée. Ses deux canines aiguisées ressortent très légèrement, faisant pression sur sa lèvre inférieur. Ses lèvres, qui ont parcourues mon corps la nuit dernière, si délicieusement… je pique un far monumental, avant de me pencher doucement et de l'embrasser.

Je souris bêtement et le regarde amoureusement. Ses yeux d'habitude si sombre, ressortent quasiment dorés à la lumière du soleil filtrant au travers des volets. Sa peau mâte, lisse, douce, prend des teintes caramel, ça me donne envie de le manger tout cru… mmmh… enfin bref. J'y songerai plus sérieusement quand la douleur lancinante au creux de mes reins se sera calmée.

"Bien dormi petit ange?"

"Mouiiiiiiiii… mais à cause de toi, je ne peux plus me lever, méchant!"

"Ha ha ha! C'est trop bête, je vais devoir m'occuper de toi et de ton joli petit derrière toute la journée… "

Me dit-il avec un air faussement sérieux. Je souris, un peu gêné, m'habille (en tout et pour tout d'un caleçon et d'un débardeur) et me dirige vers la cuisine, suivi de Kiba. Ce dernier se moquant gentiment de moi: j'ai apparemment une démarche de pingouin (spécial dédicace à mon pingouin qui se reconnaîtra, j'en suis sûre). Je fais mine de bouder et prépare le café. Aujourd'hui samedi c'est parti pour une larvation totale (journée de glandouille intense) du Naruto.

Je m'assois sur le canapé et allume la télé. Kiba me rejoint et, après une bonne vingtaine de minutes, on frappe a la porte. Kiba va ouvrir, puisque je suis déclaré handicapé de la journée, et j'entends un gros bruit suivit d'un:

"PUTAIN CONNARD!"

Je me retourne brusquement, grimaçant au passage. Je connais cette voie. C'est celle de shika' ! Shika', qui vient de mettre une droite subliminale à mon Kibou qui ne comprend pas bien ce qui lui arrive. Je le regarde tomber par terre, horrifié et décide de m'interposer quand je vois l'ananas s'approcher pour frapper Kiba encore une fois.

"Nan mais Shika' arrête! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?"

"Je vais tuer ton putain de colocataire!"

"Mais bordel j'ai rien fais! Je te connais même pas! Naruto! C'est qui ce dégénéré?"

"C'est Shikamaru, un ami. Eh oh, Shika' calme toi s'il te plait, on va discuter de ça dehors."

Il me regarde, une lueur folle au fond des yeux. Nan mais c'est quoi ça? Je ne l'ai jamais vu frapper quelqu'un. Qu'est ce que Kiba a bien pu lui faire ? Je file dans ma chambre (enfin je file, je file… c'est vite dit. Je rampe jusqu'à ma chambre…) enfile un slim noir et un teeshirt orange et vais rejoindre Shikamaru.

Kiba me regarde partir, sans dire un mot. Je lui intime de m'attendre, je n'en aurais pas pour trop longtemps. Je lui demande de pardonner mon ami et l'embrasse tendrement. Il pose ses mains sur mes hanches et rapproche mon bassin du sien avant d'approfondir son baiser. Je sens sa langue venir caresser la mienne, sensuellement, amoureusement. Je me sens partir, mais il faut que je reste concentré. Je veux savoir pour Shika'…

"C'est quoi ça…? Serais tu jaloux?"

"hnpf… je peux me montrer très possessif quand ça touche à ce qui m'appartiens…" me dit il tout en grignotant mon cou.

"je dois m'en aller, je reviens vite."

Je le pousse doucement l'embrasse à nouveau et ferme la porte derrière moi. Shika' m'attend. On marche un peu jusqu'au parc en bas de chez moi et nous asseyons sur un banc.

"Bon, alors? Je ne t'ai jamais vu lever la main aussi fort sur qui que ce soit. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?"

"Naruto… je suis amoureux. D'un garçon. Il s'appelle Gaara et est dans la même fac que Kiba. Ils ont commencé à sortir ensemble il y a quelques mois. "

Je le regarde, sans dissimuler ma surprise. Kiba était gay et il ne me l'a jamais dit? Pourquoi? Je laisse ces questions de côtés pour le moment, me concentrant sur ce que mon ami a à me dire.

"Oui, moi aussi ça m'a surpris, tu m'avais pourtant dis qu'il était hétéro. Mais bon, vu tout le bien que tu disais sur lui, je ne me suis pas inquiété et malgré la douleur de le savoir avec quelqu'un, je me suis dit que j'étais finalement bien content qu'il soit avec lui."

Le pauvre… je comprend tellement bien ce que ça fait de ressentir ça…

"Mais il se trouve que Kiba l'a quitté sans aucune raisons hier après midi. J'ai dû le ramasser à la petite cuillère moi, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a fait ça. Il lui avait promis qu'il resterait avec lui toute la vie, et un tas d'autres choses, et Gaara, lui, il y croyais, et toutes ses certitudes se sont envolées en même temps que Kiba, le laissant complètement détruit. Et c'est entièrement de la faute de ton colocataire. En plus, il n'arrive même plus à le contacter, il ne peux même pas lui demander pourquoi, je trouve ça horrible. Alors je suis allé le voir, pour lui parler mais malheureusement…. J'ai dérapé quand j'ai vu sa sale gueule d'imbécile heureux. J'ai cru halluciner. Quand il m'a ouvert la porte, il n'avait même pas l'air touché."

"… et tu espérait quoi en lui parlant?"

"je veux qu'il se remette avec Gaara et qu'il…."

"C'est hors de question."

Mince, j'ai parlé sans réfléchir…

"Comment ça hors de question. Tu approuves ce qu'il a fait?"

"Non, bien sûr que non… mais je sais moi, pourquoi il a cassé."

"Ah? Ben alors je t'écoute, je suis toute ouïe."

"C'est parce que depuis le début… c'est moi qu'il aime. Depuis bientôt 3 ans. Ce qui est réciproque. Et… hier… on l'a fait. Je pense que Kiba n'a pas voulu faire ça par méchanceté à Gaara, c'est juste qu'il ne voulait pas le tromper, sûrement qu'il pensait que faire ça de façon brutale aiderai Gaara à passer à autre chose… que peut-être, de ce fait, Gaara le détesterai… Kiba n'est pas le genre de type à faire du mal par plaisir. Cette rupture a dû beaucoup l'affecter à lui aussi."

Shika' me regarde, incrédule, puis il fronce douloureusement les sourcils, comme s'il allait pleurer.

"Mais ne me dis pas ça, Naruto… parce que si effectivement Kiba a cassé avec Gaara pour se mettre avec toi, ça voudrait dire que… TU es la source de ses souffrances. Mais, à toi, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, alors je ne pourrais pas être du côté de Gaara, ça me mets tellement mal de ne pas pouvoir le comprendre… "

"Je suis désolé… sincèrement."

"C'est rien, c'est rien. Je crois que j'ai besoin de réfléchir seul là…. Allez va t'en, il t'attend en haut."

Il force un sourire. Je l'embrasse sur la temps, pour lui montrer que je suis là, même si je suis plus la cause de ses problèmes qu'autre chose. Je me lève, et remonte vers mon appartement. Malgré le fait que Shika' soit dans une situation plus que délicate, j'ai autre chose en tête. En effet, Kiba est gay depuis le début. Et il ne me l'a jamais dit. Pourquoi? Il savait que je m'intéressais à lui pourtant, et il a préféré ne rien me dire. Je ne comprends pas bien… j'ouvre la porte, voyant Kiba en train de se légumer devant la télé. Il me regarde, un peu inquiet et me lance:

"Alors? Tu peux m'expliquer?"

"Euh. Un problème avec un ami commun à vous deux, un certain Gaara je crois. Il n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus."

Oui, je sais, c'est mal ce que je fais. Mais quelque part, je ne veux pas me disputer avec lui, pas déjà, et je sais que si je lui fais part de toutes mes angoisses, ça va lui taper sur le système et il va me crier dessus. Je le vois se crisper un petit peu sur le canapé, et retourner sa tête vers la télé. Alors comme ça, il m'avait vraiment caché son homosexualité délibérément, en connaissant la mienne? J'en reviens pas.

"C'est tout ce qu'il t'a dit? Vraiment?"

Nan mais je rêve. Je lui tends une perche monumentale pour qu'il m'en parle et lui, il s'enfonce dans son mensonge? C'est quoi le délire là? Ça va mal finir…

"Oui oui. Pourquoi? Il y a quelque chose d'autre que je devrais savoir?"

"Non, pas vraiment. Je trouve seulement ça un peu léger comme raison."

Comment peut-il me mentir comme ça… il sait en plus que je déteste ça. Je m'assois sur ses genoux en califourchon, sentant la douleur refaire surface, je prononce mes mots difficilement.

"Tu mens…"

"Hein? Bien sur que non je ne mens pas, qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça?"

"Tu me MENS Kiba, arrête ça… tu sortais pas avec Temari mais avec Gaara hein?"

"Mais non, bien sûr que non, tu es le premier homme avec qui je sors…"

"Kiba, comment tu peux me faire ça… ne base pas notre relation sur un mensonge, je t'en prie…"

"Mais je t'assure que…"

"MAIS ARRÊTE! ARRÊTE! C'EST SHIKA' QUI ME L'A DIT!"

Je l'attrape par le col, des larmes de rage aux coins des yeux. Je ne supporte pas le mensonge.

"Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas dit que tu étais homo! Tu savais que moi je l'étais alors pourquoi? On aurait pu s'éviter tellement de choses douloureusement inutiles si j'avais su… et pourquoi tu continuais à me le cacher? Tu sais pourtant très bien que je ne supporte pas le mensonge…"

"Parce que j'avais le sentiment de ne pas être le premier pour toi. "

Comment ça, pas le premier? Je le regarde sans comprendre.

"Chaque soir, quand tu avais tes crises, tu prononçais inlassablement un prénom qui n'était pas le mien. Je ne le supportais pas. Je savais que tu t'intéressais à moi, mais j'avais peur que ça ne soit que physique. Je suis désolé de t'avoir menti mais je voulais vraiment être le seul pour toi."

Ah. Merde. J'ai piqué une crise pour rien là, j'ai l'air con moi et mes doutes devant son air sincère et bienveillant. Je me penche un peu vers lui et l'embrasse doucement, lui demandant de m'excuser, de ne plus jamais me mentir à nouveau. Il répondit à mon baiser avec envie, ses mains chaudes passant au travers de mon tee-shirt, caressant mon dos. Et alors que son érection se fait grandissante sous ma cuisse, la porte s'ouvre et se ferme. Merde, Neji. J'avais complètement oublié.


	7. Menaces

Note de l'auteure : Voilà le chapitre 7 ! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez comme les chapitres précédents.

Réponse aux reviews (sauf à Lenachan33, à qui j'ai déjà répondu) :

Haman0-chan : Merci de m'avoir lu, et pour ce qui est de tes doutes ou de tes certitudes, je ne dirai rien ;P ! Tu découvriras tout par toi-même !

Highway to Hell : Je suis navrée que cette fanfic ne te plaise pas. Et pour ce qui est du fait que tu m'es incendiée parce que cette fic ne contient que des gays, je te rappelle que c'est une fic YAOI donc, à relations homo-sexuelles. Si tu n'aime pas ça, passe ton chemin et ne lit pas juste pour le plaisir d'en dire du mal.

Voili voilou !

Votre petit gâteau

Chapitre Septième:

_Merde, Neji. J'avais complètement oublié._

Neji nous regarde, visiblement peu surpris par la situation. Il s'avance, pose ses affaires sur la table, et pars en direction de la salle de bain. Je regarde Kiba, un peu perdu et me décide à suivre Neji. Je le retrouve en train de se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Il lève brusquement la tête en m'entendant rentrer. Je profite d'être dans la salle de bain pour engloutir un cachet contre la douleur.

"Mh.." dis-je, entre deux gorgée d'eau, "Neji ?"

Il se tourne vers moi, le visage totalement inexpressif.

"Quoi ?"

"Je suis… désolé. Pour ce que tu as vu. Je ne pensais pas que tu rentrerais si tôt."

"Dis plutôt que vous m'aviez complètement oublié."

"…"

"Je rigole."

Il me lance un sourire amère. Je crois qu'il essaie de cacher le fait que ça lui a fait… mal ? Je ne sais pas trop en fait pourquoi ça le blesse autant. Mais je me sens quand même un peu mal pour lui.

"Je suis vraiment désolé."

Son regard, bien que froid, se radouci en une fraction de seconde et il passe sa main dans mes cheveux en souriant légèrement. Je crois que mes excuses sont acceptées… et alors que je le vois se diriger vers ma chambre (qui était la sienne, avant que Kiba et moi…. Enfin vous voyez quoi) je l'interpelle.

"Euh. Neji!"

"Hn?"

"On va te ré-aménager dans la chambre de Kiba, maintenant qu'on est ensemble, on va dormir tous les deux dans ma chambre, ça ne te dérange pas ?"

Kiba arrive à se moment là, se postant derrière moi, ses bras enroulés autour de ma taille et sa tête dans mon cou. Neji nous regarde, avec le même visage inexpressif que précédemment. J'aime pas ce visage… il peut cacher tellement de choses…

"Non, ça ne me dérange pas. Par contre, j'aimerai aller m'acheter quelques fringues, j'en ai pas pris énorme en partant de chez moi. Mais puisque je ne connais pas bien la ville… est ce que vous pourriez m'accompagner ?"

"Moi je ne peux pas, j'ai une tonne de boulot…. Mais Naruto peut y aller avec toi sans problème, il connaît bien les magasins."

Je regarde mon Kibou quelque peu étonné. Comment ça il me laisse aller faire du shopping avec un (bel) homme qu'il connaît à peine ? Nan nan mais…. Je retiens. Sache que moi, Uzumaki Naruto, je ne te laisserai pas faire ce genre de choses, je te retiendrai, quitte à t'attacher… niark niark niark… hum. Enfin bref. Mon instant de surprise passé, je finis par réagir: 

"Ah ! Alors ça ne te dérange pas ? Bon ben, si ça ne pose pas de problème… Allons y !" 

"T'as raison va. Plus vite ça sera fini, plus vite tu pourras rassurer Kiba…"  
>Rétorqua Neji, amusé. <p>

Il a tout à fait raison. Kiba va se faire un sang d'encre hi hi hi… Neji pars devant. Avant de m'en aller j'observe Kiba qui m'a suivi jusqu'au palier de la porte.

"Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas…?"

"Non. Enfin, si, je vais m'inquiéter, mais je te fais confiance. Tu es ami de longue date avec Neji, je pense que s'il avait voulu te sauter dessus, il l'aurait fait avant. Du moins… je l'espère très fort."

Il est vraiment inquiet. C'est troooooooop mignon. Ah…. Je l'aime mon Dieu! Je le serre très fort dans mes bras. Il recule un peu sous la surprise et me rend mon câlin. Je lui chuchote des mots doux à l'oreille, il frissonne.

"Bon… Ben j'y vais alors. Je t'aime."

"Hn. Moi aussi je t'aime. Allez, hors de ma vue, vite, avant que je ne te mange tout cru… "

Je tremble un peu d'excitation en voyant le regard animal qu'il me lance, l'embrasse tendrement puis, je vais retrouver Neji dehors. Je me sens léger… il me regarde, attendrit, et me suis au travers de la ville. Apres une bonne dizaine de magasins, nous rentrons. Sur le chemin, Neji a l'air perdu dans ses pensées… est ce que c'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé ce matin ? Il me demande de faire un détour par le parc. Il s'arrête à un moment et me dis:

"Naruto, je ne veux plus que tu approches Kiba."

Je le regarde, un peu blasé. Nan mais il me fais quoi là ? Une crise de jalousie ? Il a l'air sérieux en plus… je ne comprend pas ce qu'il veut dire. Kiba n'est pas un danger pour moi, faut qu'il se calme là.

"Qu'est ce que tu dis… J'aime Kiba, il est évident que je ne vais pas m'éloigner de lui. Pourquoi tu me demande ça?"

"… Pour rien. Je ne veux juste pas que tu l'approches."

Il me regarde avec un air froid et insistant. Ses divagations commencent sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs. De quel droit il me dit ça ? Et surtout, pourquoi ? Raaaaaah ça m'énerve !

"Nan mais qu'est ce qui te prend tout d'un coup là ! De quel droit tu m'interdis de l'approcher !"

Oups. Je crois que j'aurais mieux fais de me taire. Il me plaque violemment contre un arbre, et m'embrasse durement. J'essaye de me dégager mais sa prise autour de mes bras est trop forte. Je me sens mal, très mal. Neji plonge alors ses yeux glacés dans les miens et me menace d'un ton haineux.

"Si jamais tu as le malheur de t'approcher encore une fois de lui, si je le vois poser ne serais-ce qu'un seul doigt sur toi, je le ferai assassiner. C'est une promesse. Et si tu lui en touches un mot, je te promets alors une torture tellement insupportable que tu n'oseras plus jamais me défier."

Ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air. Il en est réellement capable. Il relâche sa prise sur moi, et continue à marcher, comme si de rien était. Je le suis d'un pas… peu sûr et retourne chez moi. Je fuis Kiba du regard et me dirige vers la chambre de Kiba, fermant a clef (puisque ma porte a été défoncée). M'asseyant sur le lit, je prends ma tête entre mes mains, analysant ce qu'il vient de se passer.  
>Neji… M'aime ? Il m'a embrassé, il ne veut plus que j'approche Kiba sinon… Sinon Kiba va… non. Il faut que je trouve une solution. Il faut que je reste fort que… Je sens les larmes se frayer un chemin au creux de mon âme pour finalement ressortir au grand jour… Comment est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire ? J'aime Kiba, je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir, mais si je ne me retiens pas, Neji a suffisamment d'influence pour assassiner mon amour sans que personne ne se doute de rien… Pourquoi… Alors que je commençais tout juste à être heureux…<p>

Soudain, quelqu'un déverrouille la porte, entre et referme à clef derrière lui. Ah oui, c'est vrai. Comment est-ce que j'ai pu oublier que Kiba a les clefs de sa chambre. Ça paraît pourtant tellement évident… Il s'approche de moi, mais je me recule. Ne pas l'approcher, ne pas l'approcher… Surtout ne pas l'approcher. Il me regarde sans comprendre, tandis que de nouvelles larmes se forment au fond de mes yeux. 

"Hey! Naruto ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ! Il est arrivé un truc avec Neji ? Dis moi !" 

Je le regarde, me reculant le plus possible jusqu'au bout du lit. Je le vois s'approcher pour s'arrêter, à seulement quelques centimètres de moi. Je lui fais non de la tête. Il ne faut pas, il ne faut pas… je prend mon courage à deux mains et le repousse. 

"Non."

"Comment ça, 'non' ?"

"On ne peut pas."

"Et pourquoi ça ?"

"Parce que sinon… non, je ne peux pas te le dire… "

"Tssss… je savais qu'il s'était passé quelque chose… !"

Je hoche douloureusement la tête, tout en le suppliant du regard de ne pas s'approcher de moi. Et évidement, il s'approche et m'embrasse. Et évidement, je lui réponds, comme si ma vie en dépendait. C'est tellement naturel pour nous d'être près l'un de l'autre, le sentir, là, contre moi, me fais oublier Neji, ses paroles, mes ennuis… pour ne plus que vivre au travers de l'être aimé.

Je l'embrasse désespérément, à en perdre le souffle non, je ne veux pas qu'il s'en aille, je ne veux pas le perdre, pas lui… désespoir et passion se frayent en moi en un duo explosif. Je sens Kiba soulever mon tee-shirt pour mieux embrasser mon torse de ses mains chaudes, puissantes, pendant qu'il enfonce ses canines dans mon cou. Je respire fort, j'aime tellement ça, quand il me touche, me respire, m'embrasse, quand il ne voit plus que par moi, cette sensation… me rend dingue.

Je soupire de plaisir en l'observant (et je remarque d'ailleurs qu'il est en caleçon, fidèle à son habitude), et au risque de me répéter… oh Dieu qu'il est beau! Il m'embrasse, encore, encore, je veux plus, je m'agrippe à ses cheveux en poussant un long gémissement d'impatience. Il commence à défaire mon pantalon tout en continuant d'embrasser mon cou, mes lèvre, mon oreille, le coin de mes yeux… tout cela est… bien trop doux. Je veux quelque chose de fort, qui me fasse perdre la tête, je veux qu'il me dévore, qu'il me fasse sentir le plaisir et la douleur de se retrouver là, avec lui, interdit.

Je le stoppe alors qu'il enlève mon pantalon pour de bon, le poussant violemment contre le matelas. J'enlève progressivement son caleçon, découvrant son érection déjà bien prononcée, sans le quitter des yeux. Yeux dans lesquels passe une lueur sauvage que je ne leur connaissais pas… je m'assois en califourchon sur lui, mon intimité se frottant explicitement sur son membre tendu. Je me déhanche lentement. Puis je lui tends mon index et mon majeur, qu'il lèche avec empressement. Sa langue, passe entre eux, les suçotant, mordillant… je sens ses gémissement de plus en plus prononcés vibrer contre mes doigts les brûlant littéralement.  
>Je les lui arrache de la bouche, le faisant pousser une plainte de frustration tandis que je le vois fermer les yeux sous le plaisir de sentir mon intimité de frotter contre sa verge de plus en plus rapidement. <p>

"Kiba mon Amour… Regarde moi." 

Il obéit. Et alors que je le sens me dévorer du regard, je relève mon bassin pour entrer mes deux doigts en moi. Ça fait beaucoup moins mal qu'hier, je ressens le plaisir presque instantanément. Peut-être est-ce le médicament de ce matin? À vrai dire… je m'en fous complètement. La seule chose qui compte, là, c'est le plaisir de sentir les yeux désireux de Kiba me regarder me masturber. Ses deux perles me fixant, dans l'obscurité naissante de la pièce c'est tout bonnement… incroyable. Et alors que je finis ma préparation, je m'empale brusquement sur le sexe érigé de mon partenaire. 

"AAaah… nnh Kibaaaaa!" 

Je ferme les yeux sous la vague de chaleur qui prend possession de mon corps, le consumant littéralement. Ce sexe… son sexe, brûlant, je me sens me contracter rien que de l'avoir en moi, ce qui fit gémir mon brun. Je prends appuis sur le bassin de Kiba et commence à me mouvoir sur lui. Lentement, mais brusquement. Faisant quasiment ressortir son membre pour qu'il s'enfonce encore plus puissamment après. Me faisant quasiment crier mon plaisir à chaque fois. Mon rythme s'accélère, oui, c'est tellement bon Kiba, tellement bon de t'avoir en moi… 

"Oh putain… putain Naruto!" 

Kiba se relève alors brusquement, m'allongeant sur le lit. Il me retourne et sans même m'avoir laissé la possibilité de comprendre ce qui se passe, me prend par derrière, s'enfonçant d'un coup en moi, me faisant crier, et crier encore mon amour pour lui. Chaque coup de buttoir me laisse complètement essoufflé, je m'écroule, essayant tant bien que mal de me retenir avec les coudes. J'entends Kiba souffler mon prénom, encore, encore oh oui, c'est si bon…  
>Et nous nous libérons, épuisés. Je sors vaguement du brouillard de plaisir dans lequel je m'étais mis, et réalise avec effroi ce que je viens de faire. Neji était juste a côté. Il a dû tout entendre.<p> 


	8. Dégénérences

Chapitre Huitième:

_Je sors vaguement du brouillard de plaisir dans lequel je m'étais mis, et réalise avec effroi ce que je viens de faire. Neji était juste a côté. Il a dû tout entendre._

Je prends subitement ma tête entre mes mains, mes doigts agrippant nerveusement mes cheveux. Je me rhabille et demande à Kiba de faire pareil.

"Naruto mais… Qu'est ce qui se passe?"

Je le regarde, en essayant de lui faire comprendre de ne pas insister. Heureusement, il ne pose pas plus de question, et se rhabille, me suivant de près alors que je me dirige vers la cuisine… Je suis stressé. Je sais que Neji est là, je sais qu'il nous a entendus et je ne veux pas avoir à lui faire face. Je ne sais pas du tout comment il va réagir, j'aurais dû me retenir, repousser Kiba parce que là… Il va disparaître, nous allons disparaître…!

J'espère que Neji va revenir sur ce qu'il a dit. J'espère vraiment. Il ne peut pas être fou à ce point…. Si ? Je tentes de m'en convaincre et entre dans la cuisine. Et bien que je m'y attendais, je vois Neji, assis sur sa chaise, en train de siroter son thé, le visage inexpressif et fermé. Ce visage inexpressif qui me fais froid dans le dos… ça ne présage rien de bon. J'essaye de contenir les frissons d'angoisse qui me parcourent l'échine, sans grand succès, et me crispe violemment en sentant Kiba m'enserrer par la taille.

Neji nous regarde. D'abord moi, puis Kiba, et prétexte une soudaine fatigue pour aller se coucher. Je ne dis rien. Je n'ai d'ailleurs rien dis de la soirée, ni rien mangé, j'ai peur d'aller me coucher. J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment… j'ai la nausée, je suis fatigué, je me sens tellement mal… et pars finalement me coucher à mon tour. Je veux oublier ce qu'il s'est passé, et ça le plus vite possible. Kiba me rejoint.

"Dis moi ce qu'il y a."

"Rien, je me sens juste gêné par le fait que Neji nous ai entendus."

Mince… j'ai répondu trop vite, c'est pas crédible.

"Ne t'inquiète pas… je suis sûr qu'il est en mesure de comprendre ça…"

Il me prend dans ses bras, me caressant doucement les cheveux… c'est apaisant, cette sensation… et je finis finalement par m'endormir, Neji et ses menaces loin de moi…

Mais quelque chose me réveilla, plus tard dans la nuit. Un grincement, infime, un murmure dans le silence ambiant. Un bruit aussi léger qu'une plume, suivit d'une respiration profonde derrière mon oreille. Je me retourne, affolé, mais une main se plaque violemment sur ma bouche, m'empêchant le moindre son. Neji. Il est là, il va nous faire du mal, Kiba non…

Il attrape mes cheveux et me tire brutalement hors du lit. Je retiens une plainte douloureuse pour ne pas réveiller mon amour qui dort encore, et suis Neji, qui m'enferme dans sa chambre. Il me fixe avec des yeux accusateurs.

"Je n'en reviens pas Naruto… Je te pensais plus malin que ça… Tu ne m'as donc pas pris au sérieux cette après midi ? Je pensais pourtant avoir été clair."

Je le supplie du regard, je ne veux pas qu'il fasse du mal à Kiba, non…

"C'est quoi ce regard, hein? T'as pas le droit de me regarder comme ça ! C'est toi ! Tu l'as cherché ! C'est de ta faute, uniquement de ta faute, ce qui t'arrive ! Si seulement tu n'avais jamais aimé ni Sasuke, ni Kiba, je n'aurais jamais eu à te faire du mal ! Jamais ! Je t'aime bien trop pour ça… Pourquoi est ce que tu ne l'as jamais vu ? Hein ? Pourquoi tu m'as laissé derrière toi ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas donné de nouvelles ? Je n'avais besoin de rien d'autre que toi ! Mais ça, tu ne l'as jamais compris… Car le seul qui avait de l'importance à tes yeux, c'était Sasuke… Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke et ENCORE Sasuke! Et maintenant que je t'ai finalement retrouvé, c'est Kiba! Quand est ce que j'aurais enfin droit à ma place dans ton cœur, hein ?"  
>Alors là. Il ne m'a jamais rien dit, et moi… je lui parlais de mes sentiments, comme si, ça ne pouvait pas l'atteindre, si j'avais su, je me serai sûrement abstenu… Je le comprends, un peu. Beaucoup même. Je n'en reviens pas. Je serai devenu fou à sa place. Je serai sûrement mort en recherchant Sasuke, s'il avait disparu comme ça… Et Neji, il a réussi. Il m'a retrouvé, et je suis avec quelqu'un d'autre… C'est horrible… Mais je ne peux rien faire, je ne l'ai jamais aimé comme lui il m'aime, et ça ne changera jamais. Jamais…<br>Il s'approche de moi. Je comprends ce qu'il veut. Je me suis préparé mentalement a ça. Ça va être douloureux, mais il faut que je me laisse faire, pour que tout ça finisse. 

"Neji, fais ce que tu veux. Mais je t'en prie… épargne Kiba, il n'a rien à voir là-dedans."

Ce n'était qu'un chuchotement déformé par ma culpabilité grandissante, mais ce fut néanmoins assez pour que Neji m'embrasse violemment. Je le repousse, mais je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de lui faire ça, alors je me force. Je pleure, je lui étouffe entre deux sanglots d'arrêter mais il me tire brusquement les cheveux en arrière. Il me mord, la mâchoire, le cou, les oreilles, chaque morsure, je le vis comme une trahison sans nom. Kiba…. Comment je vais pouvoir lui faire face après 'ça' …?

Parce que je sais que Neji va me faire mal. Il n'a pas envie de me donner quoi que ce soit, il m'en veut bien trop pour ça, c'est trop tard… Et moi, je ne pourrais pas me retenir de crier ma douleur, et Kiba… Ben ça va forcément le réveiller. Et il ne va pas comprendre de suite que je ne suis pas consentant, et donc… Ça sera la fin. De fines larmes coulent de mon cœur, en une tristesse infinie, elles me brisent l'âme, je ne veux pas que Kiba s'en aille… Encore moins à cause de moi! Mais je ne peux pas faire machine arrière, pas en sachant le danger que représente Neji pour Kiba. Même si j'arrivais à m'enfuir d'ici avec Kiba, Neji nous retrouverai et là, là ça serait vraiment la fin.

Neji me met à quatre pattes sur le sol, me baisse mon caleçon et entre d'un coup sec en moi. Le bruit de ma peau s'ouvrant à vif en un craquèlement mat, suivi d'un cri horrifiant se fait entendre.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! Aaaaah…!"

Il me déchire, me brise, me lacère de l'intérieur, je n'ai pas de mot pour décrire cette souffrance brute, à la fois physique et psychologique, cette souffrance qui me tue. Il bouge en moi, sans ménagement, juste pour me transmettre cette douleur, SA douleur, sa rancœur, sa haine et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui hurler d'arrêter, que ça fait mal, tellement mal, je veux qu'il cesse, qu'il me laisse… mais il n'entend plus rien, continuant ses poussées virulentes et non retenues, me faisant saigner. Il se vide finalement en moi, sans un mot, salement.

Je crois entendre un bruit à coté, une porte qui claque. Je sais que ma chambre n'a plus de porte, je prie pour que ça ne soit pas ce que je pense, j'essaye de m'échapper pour retenir l'homme que j'aime de partir loin de moi, mais la main de Neji agrippant mes cheveux pour me ramener à lui, me ramènent par la même occasion à la réalité.

"Parce que tu crois, sincèrement, que tu es en mesure de pouvoir décider de ce que tu vas faire ? Ne rêve pas, Naruto…"

Il se met à genoux devant moi, appuyant allègrement son membre de nouveau tendu sur ma lèvre supérieur, juste sous mon nez. Un odeur de sang mélangé à du sperme me prend les narines. J'ai envie de vomir. Ce que je fais. Un haut le cœur me prend et je dégueule mes tripes, enfin, de la bile puisque je n'ai pas mangé depuis ce midi. Neji me regarde, d'abord dégoûté et puis, son visage se déforme peu à peu en un espèce de masque horrible. Toute sa rancœur est peinte sur son visage si beau, étirant et déformant ses traits en un espèce d'effroyable rictus… cette vision, me traumatise, vraiment. Je n'ai jamais vu Neji comme ça. Je ne savais pas que la souffrance d'un homme pouvait le ronger à ce point.

Il me retourne violemment et me reprend. Je hurle, et hurle encore, mais personne n'est là pour m'entendre, même Kiba m'a abandonné. Si seulement, si seulement j'avais pu éviter ça, on en serait pas là… La douleur monte de plus en plus, je me sens saturer, et partir lentement, oui, partir…  
>J'entends des voix, des murmures… quelqu'un est désolé ? Qui ? Kiba ? Ah… Non, il est partit… Je dois rêver…<br>Je me réveille, quelques heures, jours après, je ne sais plus bien… je suis complètement nu, allongé par terre, couvert de sperme. Un horrible mal de crâne me prend la tête, je ne me sens vraiment pas bien… je repense vaguement à tous ce qu'il s'est passé. Je regarde ensuite autour de moi, personne. La porte est grande ouverte et il n'y pas un bruit dans l'appartement. Puis, je réalise. 

Je me lève brutalement, sans prêter attention ni à la douleur qui me prend violemment le bas du dos, ni aux coins des meubles que je percute au passage me rentrant dans les côtes alors que je cours en direction de ma chambre, voir si Kiba n'y est pas. Je passe la porte, personne. Dans la cuisine peut-être… personne. Dans la salle de bain, personne. Il n'est plus là. Plus personne n'est là.

Ils sont partis, Neji, Kiba, ils sont partis… Ils m'ont abandonnés. Les seuls… Les seuls qui m'avaient acceptés comme j'étais, se sont volatilisés, comme ça, sans prévenir. Mon esprit, est totalement blanc. Ma tête, mon corps, je ne les sens plus, je n'ai plus que cet immense trou noir à la place du cœur, plus que cet immonde océan de tristesse dans l'âme, plus que ce brouillard froid et grisâtre envahissant mon esprit.

Je me laisse tomber à côté de la baignoire. Je tremble. J'ai froid. Dans l'immense désert que constitue mes pensées à ce moment précis, j'appréhende soudain l'énorme tempête se formant doucement, vicieusement dans les tréfonds de mon être. Je me lève, les yeux dans le vague, vais chercher mon cutter dans le tiroir de mon bureau, toujours fidèle au poste, retourne dans la salle de bain, pose le cutter sur le bord de la baignoire et commence à faire couler l'eau. Je tourne le robinet de sorte à ce que la chaleur de l'eau soit au maximum, et commence à me déshabiller.

J'attends. Assis, là, sur le rebord de la baignoire, le cutter posé à côté de moi, complètement nu, mes yeux, immenses océans de souffrance bleutés se perdant dans mes pensées sombres. Je suis seul cette fois, réellement seul face à mes démons. Ils se cachent, malsains, me forcent à espérer que quelqu'un viendra à mon secours mais cette fois je le sais, personne ne viendra me sauver, personne ne sera là pour m'entendre, personne ne pourra me soigner. Je suis perdu.

J'éteins l'eau, plonge un pied, puis l'autre dans ce liquide brûlant. Silence.

Les images de la nuit dernière me reviennent en tête, lentement. La douleur physique et morale de cet événement est toujours bien présente mais quelque part, c'est comme si mon esprit était déjà passé à autre chose, comme s'il était déjà partis lui aussi, rejoindre ces personnes que j'ai perdues. C'est personnes qui sont là, avec lui, il ne reste plus que ce corps si laid qui me sépare encore d'elles, ce corps qui m'enferme, qui m'oppresse, qui me force à rester loin d'elles.

Peut être qu'en le réduisant à sang une bonne fois pour toute, je me sentirai moins seul, qui sait…  
>J'attrape le cutter, et m'entaille doucement la cuisse. Cette incision, cette douleur, me rappelle que je suis bien là, que je souffre pour eux, que ma culpabilité n'est pas vaine, que mon cœur ne saigne pas pour rien. Alors je continue. Je m'incise le genoux, puis le flanc, le cou… Doucement, amèrement, pour bien me faire sentir la douleur, parce qu'il n'y a rien de plus efficace pour apaiser ce sentiment qui m'obsède. Ce sentiment qui grandit, qui me détruit. Je n'arrive même pas à pleurer, parce qu'après tout… C'est moi qui ai cherché ce qu'il m'arrive n'est ce pas ? C'est de ma faute tous ça, bien évidemment…<br>Je m'entaille plus violemment. L'eau du bain, morsure caniculaire, intensifie ma douleur, et prend une drôle de couleur. Un gris rougeâtre immonde. Oui, c'est tellement laid. Toute cette eau entourant mon corps sale, mon corps souillé… quelque part, je les comprend, tous ceux qui m'ont quitté. Qui voudrait d'un homme blessé, brisé, lâche, sale et égoïste ? D'un homme incapable de maîtriser ses pulsions? D'un homme qui préfère se détruire lentement sous les yeux de ceux qui tiennent à lui, au lieu de trouver une solution à son problème ? Qui ? Pas eux en tout cas… 

Cette fois, j'y vais franchement. Je ne "m'entaille" plus, je me lacère, je me scarifie au plus profond de ma chair, jusqu'aux tendons, le sang se déversant dans cette marée immonde, la tempête faisant rage dans ma tête. Je m'amuse même à m'entailler de bout des orteils, enfonçant la pointe du cutter jusqu'à fendre l'ongle en deux. J'ai mal… Tellement, tellement, tellement mal… Je me passe du savon un peu partout sur le corps, comme pour éviter que les plaies s'infectent parce qu'après tout, je ne veux pas mourir, je n'ai pas le cran de mettre fin à mes jours, je suis bien trop lâche… le savon s'engouffrant dans mes plaies béantes me fait un mal de chien.

C'est ça, un chien. J'ai l'impression d'être un espèce d'animal ayant attrapé une sorte de maladie inconnue et incurable, recroquevillé sur lui même, saignant par tous les ports, apeuré, blessé, les yeux fous. Je me relève d'un seul coup, grimaçant sous la torture de sentir mes plaies mal rincées, s'étirer alors que je sors de la baignoire, les mains ensanglantées, le cutter au fond de cette marrée rouge. J'enroule une serviette autour de ma taille et vais dans ma chambre.

Et là… Je suis en face du miroir de mon placard. Je me vois, couvert de sang. Une image d'une violence insoutenable me fait face… C'est vraiment moi, "ça" ? Je me regarde, sous les moindres coutures. Une impression d'horreur froide, de peur à l'état brut prend d'un coup, tranchante, écrasante, bouleversante. Je me replie sur moi même sur le coup et prend ma tête entre mes mains, maladivement, agrippant mes cheveux…

Et crie.

Je ferme les yeux très fort et crie, hurle pour couvrir toutes ces images affreuses, toute cette souffrance déchirante, me balançant aux quatre coins de la pièce, trébuchant, rentrant dans les meuble, rouvrant mes ancienne plaies. Je veux oublier, oublier tout ça, tous ce qu'il s'est passé, Kiba, Neji, tout, je veux TOUT oublier ! C'est trop injuste, je ne veux pas avoir à me retrouver comme ça, je veux juste vivre, VIVRE, alors laissez moi, laissez moi !

Et alors que je continue de crier mon désespoir, je me heurte au miroir de mon meuble en un bruit fracassant. Je tombe, accompagné d'une pluie d'éclats tranchants. J'essaie de me relever, mais tout ce que j'arrive à faire, c'est m'enfoncer des bouts de verre un peu partout, certains s'enfonçant dans des stries récentes, les approfondissant. La douleur est trop grande, je sens le brouillard s'intensifier dans mon esprit, me brouillant la vue.

Oh oui, je vous en prie, laissez moi tout oublier…


	9. Mémoire

Chapitre Neuvième:

_Oh oui, je vous en prie, laissez moi tout oublier… _

Le noir, tout est noir. Seul le visage de Sasuke éclaté contre le sol me fait face, ce visage ravagé par ma faute… Je l'observe en silence. Je suis là, dans cette pièce sombre, et je ne ressens plus rien. Comment est-ce possible ? Je viens de le tuer, lui, son frère, et j'ai l'impression que ça fait des années que ça s'est passé.

Soudain, une main m'attrape, et me colle contre le mur. Itachi. Il est revenu d'entre les morts…? Nan mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? Je ne comprends pas ! Je n'arrive pas à parler alors qu'il essaye de m'étrangler ! Au secours! Aidez moi!

Ah… quelqu'un m'appelle, il m'a entendu… Mais… Qui ça peut bien être…?

"Naruto ! Naruto tu m'entends ?"

Ah. Un jeune homme se tient en face de moi. Il a l'air inquiet… Mais qui c'est? Je ne l'ai jamais vu… Tout ce dont je me souviens c'est… Sasuke…. Itachi… Ils sont morts par ma faute… Je ne pourrais plus jamais le revoir… Non… Je n'ai pas pu faire ça, c'est impossible, il ne peut pas être mort…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Naruto, s'il-te-plaît, calme toi, il est mort Naruto, il est mort… Ça fait 3 ans déjà, s'il-te-plaît ne bouges pas trop, tes blessures risquent de se rouvrir…"

"QUOI ? Mais qu'est ce que tu dis ! T'es qui toi pour me dire ça, je sais qu'il est mort hier parce que… parce que… Et puis je ne suis pas blessé ! Je suis juste tombé dans les pommes !"

"Nan mais Naruto regarde toi ! Ose me dire que tu n'as rien ! Ça fait 4 jours que t'es inconscient, j'ai eu tellement peur pour toi ! Alors arrête de débiter des conneries et reste calme !"

"Nan mais ça suffit lâchez moi ! Je ne sais même pas ce que je fous là, je suis censé être en taule à l'heure qu'il est !"

"Naruto… tu te souviens de moi ?"

"Me souvenir de qui…? De toi ? Mais comment je pourrais me souvenir de toi, je ne t'ai jamais vu !"

Il… pleure ? Mais comment ça se fait ? Pourquoi ? J'ai dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Un bruit me fait sursauter. Oh ! Neji ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait là… Je ne pensais pas qu'il viendrait me voir… Il a pas l'air bien lui non plus… Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? C'est quoi cette ambiance ? Je suis juste tombé dans les pommes alors pourquoi tout le monde est si inquiet ? Et qui est cet homme à mon chevet, qui pleure ?

Je me relève, et grimace sous la douleur… la douleur ? Je m'observe et remarque avec effroi que je suis couverts de plaies et de bleus.

"Aaaaaah! Mais qu'est ce qui m'est arrivé ?"

Ils me regarde tous les deux tristement. Quoi encore ! J'ai dis quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ?

Une jeune femme aux cheveux roses bonbon fait irruption dans la pièce. Elle a une certaine présence. Ses yeux vert son incroyablement clairs, semblables à deux émeraudes, et bien que sa couleur de cheveux soit loin d'être naturelle, la couleur de ses yeux se marie parfaitement à celle de ses cheveux. À en juger par sa tenue et son stéthoscope autour du cou, j'en déduis qu'elle est médecin.

"Bonjour. Comment vous appelez-vous?"

Je la regarde, interloqué. Pourquoi cette question ? Je décide tout de même de lui répondre, je pense que ça doit être un examen de routine… Voyant que je tarde à répondre, elle enchaîne.

"Vous êtes resté inconscient pendant près de 4 jours. Nous soupçonnons une amnésie temporaire alors s'il-vous-plaît, répondez à mes questions, même si cela vous parait évident. Par ailleurs, jeunes hommes, je vous prierez de bien vouloir quitter la pièce, j'ai quelques questions à poser à mon patient. "

Je regarde Neji et l'autre partir sans bruit.

"Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki."

"Bien. Quel âge avez-vous?"

"19 ans"

"Quel jour sommes-nous?"

"Euh… Je dirais fin mai, je ne suis pas bien sûr de la date exacte…"

"Ne vous tracassez pas pour ça. Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici ?"

"Pas vraiment. Je sais que je suis passé au travers d'une vitre, mais je ne pensais pas que mes blessures étaient si graves…"

"Bien… j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que nous sommes aujourd'hui le jeudi 25 mars de l'année 20XX, soit trois ans après ce que vous m'avez dit précédemment. Vous souffrez d'amnésie. Votre ami, Hyûga Neji, vous a déjà payé les honoraires du meilleur psychiatre de Konoha et prit un rendez-vous pour samedi matin. Je vous conseille de ne pas retourner dans votre ancien logement ainsi que de ne côtoyer que Mr. Hyûga, pour que votre retour à la réalité ne soit pas trop brutal. Trois ans, c'est énorme, si vous recouvrez trop vite la mémoire, vous vous exposez à des risques autant physiques que psychologiques, qui vous seront fatals. Croyez-moi. Tenez, voici la carte de votre futur psychiatre. Vous pouvez l'appeler quand bon vous semble, vous êtes un cas de force majeur, donc n'hésitez pas. Nous vous gardons encore un jour en observation et vous irez retourner vivre à Konoha."

"Parce que… je suis où?"

"A Paris. C'est là que vous habitiez."

Je la regarde s'éloigner, complètement abasourdi. Comment ça, j'ai perdu 3 ans de ma vie ? C'est pas possible… Je ne me souviens vraiment de rien… Je regarde la petite carte que m'a donné la jeune femme. Non. Non… noooon…. C'est impossible. Il doit y avoir erreur. Mon psychiatre ne peut pas être cet homme, il est mort, non…

Neji entre dans la pièce, je le regarde, abasourdi.

"Tu dois sûrement te poser beaucoup de questions…"

"Pourquoi ? Neji ! Il est mort ! Comment ça se fait ?"

"Il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que tu saches… après l'accident, c'est moi qui ai découvert les corps de Sasuke et Itachi. Et il se trouve qu'Itachi, bien que gravement blessé, ne soit pas mort. Je ne voulais pas que tu le saches mais je pense que tu accepteras mieux les faits en l'apprenant maintenant…"

"Ça veut dire quoi ça, en l'apprenant maintenant ?"

"Ben… Si jamais tu l'avais su avant, je ne pense pas que tu l'aurais pris comme ça. Tu étais bien trop mal…"

"Ah… ben… Si tu le dis. Je ne peux pas te le confirmer… quelque part, ça me soulage qu'il ne soit pas mort, parce que c'était le seul qui avait vraiment été blessé par ma faute. Mais ça me semble quand même assez irréel… "

J'ai l'impression… Que maintenant, tout va changer. Je vais revoir Itachi. Je vais enfin pouvoir tout lui dire, à quel point il me pourrit la vie depuis 7 ans… Moi qui croyais avoir fait une œuvre de charité en le tabassant à coups de casserole, ben me voila bien… Enfin. Ça serait mentir que de vous dire que quand je me suis réveillé, je n'avais aucun scrupule à le savoir mort de mes mains. Mais tout va être différent… Sasuke sera toujours mort, mais cette fois, j'aurais quelqu'un sur qui rejeter la faute, quelqu'un qui pourra supporter toute ma culpabilité, et qui, bien que ça me fasse mal de me l'entendre penser, me comprendra un peu…

"Dis Neji, y'a autre chose que je devrais savoir ?"

Il me regarde, fixement, j'ai l'impression qu'il a quelque chose à m'avouer mais… il ne dit rien. Oh… ça sent mauvais, mais qu'est ce qu'il a bien pu faire pour qu'il n'ait même pas les couilles de venir me le dire ?

"Bon… Et sinon, toi, tu vas bien ? T'as fait quoi durant ces trois ans ? T'es entré dans la police je suppose ?"

"Oui, tout à fait… et puis j'ai pris une année sabbatique pour venir te voir puisque tu avais disparu sans laisser de trace. Et maintenant, je suis là."

Me dit-il en souriant. Ah… Ça fait du bien de se sentir chez soi, quelque part. Ces trois années encore mystérieuses derrière moi… Il est partit sans bruit, pour ne pas me réveiller après que je me sois écrasé comme une masse.

Le lendemain, il est revenu me voir, on a parlé d'un peu de tout et de rien, évitant les sujets qui fâchent. Ceux là, j'aurais tout le temps de les aborder demain, avec Itachi. Sasuke me manque beaucoup. Neji m'a expliqué qu'il est mort accidentellement mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir coupable, je l'aimais, je l'aime d'ailleurs toujours aujourd'hui de manière si forte… ça m'est difficile de passer outre.

J'ai rendez-vous à 15h30 aujourd'hui. L'hôpital m'a laissé sortir a 10h, et je suis actuellement en route pour Konoha. J'arrive vers 14h chez Neji, mange un peu et nous repartons en direction du cabinet.

Je suis dans la salle d'attente, seul. Finalement, il ouvre la porte. Ah bah oui, c'est bien lui, Itachi. Il me sourit franchement, et me sort un:

"Ça faisait longtemps, Naruto."


	10. Affrontement

Bonjours à toutes et à tous (peut être) ! Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté de chapitre avant, mais je voulais terminer ma fiction en entier avant de poster, parce que je commençais à me décourager. Et ça y est. J'ai finis de l'écrire. Mais vous n'aurez pas la fin tout de suite, parce que je suis une sadique... niark niark niark. Il y aura 13 chapitres en tout, et je les posterais un par un. J'espère que vous comprendrez mes choix, sinon, je répondrais aux reviews ce soir, sûrement. Voilààà ! Merci de m'avoir lue, je vous aime ! :D

Bisou ! Votre petit gâteau

Chapitre Dixième:

_Je suis dans la salle d'attente, seul. Finalement, il ouvre la porte. Ah bah oui, c'est bien lui, Itachi. Il me souris franchement, et me sors un:_

"_Ça faisait longtemps, Naruto."_

J'entre dans le cabinet. Ça me fais vraiment, vraiment bizarre… comment comprendre le fait de le voir là, maintenant, alors qu'hier je le croyais mort ? J'ai beaucoup de mal. Et puis… c'est bizarre aussi la façon dont il se comporte. J'ai tué son frère. Rien que pour ça, il ne devrait pas me voir ici pour m'aider à retrouver la mémoire. Il ne devrait pas sourire. Il ne devrait même pas supporter de me voir. Ou alors… suis-je le seul à penser comme ça ? Je le regarde, perplexe, et entre dans la pièce. C'est un grand espace, avec une immense baie vitrée ouvrant sur un jardin style "zen" (je vois pas trop comment décrire ça, mais vous savez, les jardins genre japonais avec les bonsaïs et les carpes coï!).

"Assis toi."

Je m'exécute. J'ai un peu peur de ce qu'il va me dire. Il s'assoit en face de moi, sur un fauteuil de cuir pourpre, assorti à ses yeux. Ses longs et fins cheveux tombant négligemment sur ses épaules, recouvertes d'une blouse blanche impeccable. Pourquoi une blouse ? On est pas à l'hosto pourtant… Bon, je ne me pose pas plus de questions, il fait ce qu'il veut avec sa blouse, je m'en fous de toute façon. Je remarque qu'il me fixe sans rien dire, lui aussi.

"Quoi ?"

Je lui demande, avec toute la délicatesse et la politesse dont un Uzumaki est capable.

"Rien. Tu n'as pas changé."

Je suis sensé prendre ça comment ? Je serre les mâchoires tandis que tout mon être est en ébullition. Chaque coup d'œil me rappelle des souvenirs difficiles, des souvenirs de solitude, d'incompréhension, de trahison… Et il me fixe toujours. Ses deux pupilles rouges sang, intenses, me font perdre pied dans cet océan de rancœur douloureuse, qui se forme malicieusement au creux de mon être. Je m'attarde sur ses traits fins, sa peau blanche, son air fatigué… Je les connais si bien. Ils m'ont volés, jours après jours, ce que j'avais de plus cher au monde sept années durant. Ses cernes indélébiles lui donne cet air tellement particulier, si fragile et mature à la fois…

Sasuke me parlait tout le temps de lui. Encore et encore, ses paroles me découpaient le cœur à vif, le brûlant sous ces compliments qui ne m'étaient pas adressés, le tranchant violemment sous cet amour qui ne m'était pas destiné… oui… il n'en reste plus rien. J'en suis sûr. Et tout ça… c'est à cause de lui… Il a tout possédé. Tout. Tout ce que j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir, lui, comme ça, il l'a eu. Pourquoi ? C'est tellement injuste. Et moi qui croyais naïvement l'avoir détruit une bonne fois pour toute, involontairement certes, mais quand même. Et bien le voilà, encore plus beau et brillant qu'avant. Il se tient devant moi, fort, magnifique, tandis que je croupis lentement vers un point de non retour. C'est dur.

"Bien. Je vais t'expliquer le but de nos futures séances."

"Non… non Itachi, c'est pas le moment là. Tu crois pas qu'on a des choses à se dire?"

"Je n'ai rien à te dire, Naruto."

"Toi peut être, mais moi… j'ai des tas de choses à te dire."

"Bien. Bah je t'écoute."

Je me sens mal… alors il m'en veut hein? Bah tant mieux. Comme ça c'est réciproque. Je me lève, et le toise.

"Itachi. Tu sais pourquoi j'ai fais ce que j'ai fais?"

"Pourquoi tu m'as frappé, pourquoi tu as séquestré Sas'? Non. Je n'ai jamais compris."

Ça y est, c'est le moment de lui dire tous ce que j'ai sur le cœur, le moment de lui dire que je le déteste, que je regrette qu'il ne soit pas mort, qu'il… Une drôle de sensation s'empare soudainement de moi. Violente, incontrôlable, sauvage, insondable, brute… qu'est ce que c'est? Non, j'ai envie de pleurer, je me sens atrocement mal, pourquoi…? C'est quoi…? Des images sanglantes s'emparent de mon esprit. Je prend douloureusement ma tête entre mes mains, et pleure à chaudes larmes. Je me vois, je me sens ouvrir un objet tranchant, un… cutter? AAAAAH! Je le sens, il m'entaille, me lacère, partout, c'est moi…? C'est moi ! Je me fais du mal, encore, encore, je n'entends plus rien, je ne vois plus rien, je n'ai plus que ces images et cette douleur intolérable autour de moi, rien, rien, je n'ai plus rien…

"Je suis… désolé. Vraiment Itachi je…"

Étouffais-je entre deux sanglots mal contenus. Je comprends maintenant, je sais ce que je dois lui dire, ce que j'ai toujours eu envie de lui dire. Je lève doucement les yeux et remarque que je suis tombé à genoux, Itachi en face de moi. Il a l'air inquiet, les larmes aux yeux. Ah… il est beau aussi quand il pleure. Il faut, il faut que je lui dise, j'ai cru que jamais je n'en aurait l'occasion alors… il faut qu'il sache. Comme ça, si jamais tout cela n'est qu'un mauvais rêve, si il disparaît encore, je ne regratterais rien.

"Je… J'ai pété les plombs ! Je ne supportais pas que tu ais Sasuke pour toi seul, alors que ça faisait sept ans que je suais corps et âmes pour qu'il me remarque. Je n'ai pas supporté que ça te tombe tout cuit dans le bec comme ça, c'était tellement improbable en plus ! Son frère ! Un homme qui plus est ! Je ne pouvais pas être plus malchanceux…! Je l'aimais si profondément tu comprends… mais je n'ai jamais voulu vous faire du mal, ni à lui, ni à toi ! C'est quand j'ai entendu qu'il allait s'éloigner de moi je, j'ai pas pu ! J'avais besoin de lui, je ne pouvais pas accepter ça, je n'en avais pas la force… Mais maintenant, il est mort par ma faute, et je ne peux même pas me trouver d'excuse… j'avais prévu de rejeter la faute sur toi, mais tu vois, je n'ai pas pu… je m'en veux, je m'en veux tellement Itachi, je n'ai jamais voulu ce qui vous est arrivés, j'ai tué ton frère, et j'ai sûrement dû tuer une partie de toi avec…"

Je le regarde, anxieux.

"Naruto. Je te remercie, mais je ne vais pas te pardonner comme ça, juste parce que tu réapparais après trois ans pour t'excuser. Maintenant, s'il te plaît, revenons aux séances. Elle dureront…"

Je le coupe, en colère maintenant. J'ai l'impression d'avoir parlé dans le vide. Je veux une réaction.

"Mais pourquoi tu reste aussi impassible ? J'ai TUÉ ton frère, tu comprends ça ? Je n'ai pas songé une seule seconde aux conséquences, à ce que cet acte provoquerait en chacun de vous. Pas une seule fois je n'ai pensé à toi ou à Sasuke. J'ai besoin d'en parler Itachi! C'est pour ça que je suis là non ?"

Il ne dit rien. Je dois avoir raison.

"Alors écoute moi, réagis ! J'attends de te dire ça depuis tous ce temps ! Je n'y croyais plus ! C'est comme si… vous ne m'étiez jamais sortis de la tête, pendant 3 ans, comme si au contraire, vous aviez pris encore plus de place dans ma vie!"

"Tu te souviens?"

"J'ai eu un flash y'a quelques instants."

J'ai la voie qui tremble, le corps en coton, mais malgré ça, je m'approche, et enlace Itachi, aussi fort que je peux. Je me sens… soulagé. Je respire lentement, pour calmer les pleurs qui remontent doucement, des pleurs de joie. Je sens Itachi. Sa chaleur, son odeur, c'est comme si elles étaient l'antidote à mes années de malheur, comme si elles avaient toujours été ce qu'il me manquait. Elle me rapprochent de Sasuke, tout en m'offrant de nouvelles perspectives, elles sont là pour moi. Itachi. Je m'agrippe encore plus fort à lui tandis que je le sens répondre à mon étreinte. Fort. Lui aussi, il a souffert. Je ne suis pas seul. Plus seul…

"Itachi, je sais. Je sais que tu ne peux pas me pardonner. Mais je sais aussi que tu es en mesure de me comprendre, de m'aider, toi seul sait ce que ça fait de perdre Sasuke. Toi seul a souffert comme moi, et plus encore. Mais maintenant, je suis là, s'il te plaît, repose toi sur moi, souffre avec moi, et laisse moi faire de même en retour. Nous sommes faits pour rester ensemble, Itachi, ça fait trop longtemps qu'on est séparés."

Tout en parlant, je m'écarte doucement et essuie tendrement les larmes qui coulent de ses yeux rouges, irréels. Ces larmes de sang, reflétant la douleur à l'état brut en face de moi.

"Naruto, tais toi, s'il te plaît, ne me dis pas ça…"

C'était un murmure, une plainte silencieuse, il a l'air de souffrir atrocement… moi aussi ça me fait mal d'en parler, mais il le faut, j'ai l'impression que si je ne le fais pas maintenant, je ne le ferai jamais…

"Pourquoi ?"

"Mais parce que… ça fait trop longtemps que je t'attends…!"

Ah. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Maintenant j'ai vraiment… très envie de l'embrasser. Pas juste pour me venger, non, je crois que je l'aime. Mais c'est tellement… profond ? Encré en moi ? Que ça me dépasse totalement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ni comment, mais ça ne peut être personne d'autre que lui. J'en suis convaincu.

"Itachi…"

Chuchotais-je doucement tout en enserrant le visage opalin en face de moi de mes mains tremblantes, le ramenant à moi.

"Laisse moi te montrer, s'il te plaît."

Il me fixe, mais n'oppose aucune résistance. Alors je lui dévore les lèvres, violemment. Parce que c'est triste, c'est beau et surtout parce que c'est fort, tellement plus fort que moi. Mon corps n'est que frissons, tandis qu'avec avidité, je goûte à cet interdit que je désire tant, sentant au centuple cette impression explosive, cette trace douce et salée sur ma peau. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que je suis en train de faire, mais ça me fait du bien. Et à ma plus grande surprise… il me répond. Forçant le passage avec sa langue, fougueusement. C'est le baiser le plus intense qu'on ne m'ait jamais donné.

Nous nous séparons, encore bouleversés par ce qu'il vient de se passer. Itachi se lève et se rassoit sur le fauteuil.

"Naruto…"

"Oui ?"

"Je… crois que ça m'a fait du bien."

"Hn. À moi aussi."

"...Pour en revenir aux séances, elles dureront 1h. Tous les jours à 15h30 à partir d'aujourd'hui."

Je regarde l'horloge accrochée au mur et constate avec étonnement que cette séance se finit dans seulement 5 minutes. C'est fou comme c'est passé vite.

"Naruto s'il te plaît, écoute moi. Tu dois te préserver, d'accord ? Reste avec Neji, et ne sors pas trop. Si ta mémoire reviens trop rapidement, tu risque de graves séquelles. Une partie est revenue aujourd'hui, on en parlera demain, d'accord ? Je vais t'aider. Tiens, prend mon numéro. Si jamais quelque chose te reviens, tu dois absolument m'en parler."

"… D'accord."

Il me tend sa carte avec son numéro de portable au dos. Aha, ça m'en fait deux.

Aller, c'est la fin. Je me lève et me dirige vers la porte. Il me suit. Je me retourne soudain et l'embrasse une dernière fois. Il passe ses mains sur mon cou et m'écarte doucement, tout en passant deux doigts sur ses lèvres. Il est trop mignon. Je ne dis rien et m'en vais comme je suis venu. Dehors, Neji m'attend.


	11. Flash Back

Désolée pour ce postage aléatoire, mais je dois faire face à un problème régulier avec internet depuis quelque temps donc je suis obligée de poster que quand je le peux. Ce sera sans doute pareil pour le reste de la fic, qui est d'ailleurs, bientôt terminée.

Voilà la suite, dont je suppose que certaines et certains attendaient grandement !

Votre petit gâteau

Chapitre Onzième:

_Je ne dis rien et m'en vais comme je suis venu. Dehors, Neji m'attend._

Il me sourit et ne dit rien, puis m'emmène en direction de la voiture. Personne ne parle pendant le trajet, l'atmosphère est vraiment lourde… je me demande pourquoi. Est ce que j'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? Ou bien… est ce qu'il s'inquiète pour moi ? Même, ça ne colle pas. Il me le dirait. C'est plus grave que ça.

On arrive chez lui, un petit appart' à côté de l'immense maison des Hyûga. Il n'a jamais voulu habiter là, c'est pourquoi sa famille a fait construire cet endroit tout à fait modeste pour lui. Enfin. Ils l'ont surtout fait pour arrêter ses fugues à répétition si vous voulez mon avis…

Il ne m'a toujours pas parlé. C'est tellement… bizarre ! Il est le premier à me poser des tonnes de question pour savoir ce que je fais dans le moindre détail, pourquoi là il ne dit rien ? Et c'est alors que je m'apprête à briser ce silence pesant qu'il me demande:

"Alors ? Ça s'est bien passé ?"

Ah ben voilà! Il lui en a fallut du temps pour réagir!

"Oui, oui, très bien!"

Je lui réponds avec un grand sourire, pour lui remonter le moral. Je n'ose pas vraiment lui dire ce qu'il s'est passé pour de vrai parce que.. Parce que… parce que je ne sais pas pourquoi. Voilà. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne faut pas que je le fasse, j'ai cette horrible sentiment de malaise qui me prend la gorge à chaque fois que j'y pense, alors je préfère me faire confiance et ne rien lui dire.

"Tu… t'es souvenu de quelque chose?"

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je crois que ça lui coûte de me poser cette question. Comme s'il attendait énormément de la réponse que j'allais lui donner. Il me dit ça l'air de rien, mais je le connais Neji, je sais qu'en ce moment même, il est en panique. Et je n'en comprend pas la raison. Je le comprendrais si j'étais mal en point, là, ça serait fondé mais pour l'instant… je me demande. Peut être qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ? Quelque chose qu'il aurait fait, dont il ne voudrait pas que je me souvienne ? Non, il ne me ferait jamais de mal, il a toujours été adorable avec moi. À moins que… ça ne soit moi qui lui ai fait quelque chose et qu'il se force en ce moment à me parler comme si de rien était, parce que les médecins lui ont demandés ? Mais… qu'est ce que j'aurais bien pu lui faire…?

"Euh… oui, de deux ou trois choses. Pourquoi?"

Ah. Il a sursauté.

"Pour rien. Tu t'es souvenu de quoi?"

Alors il me demande ça pour rien, mais veut quand même savoir de quoi de me suis souvenu hein…

"Juste de mes… scarifications."

Il a l'air soulagé. J'arrive pas à croire que c'est bien ce que je pensais. Alors je lui ai vraiment fait quelque chose qu'il ne veut pas que je sache…?

"Ok. Je me souviens du choc que ça m'a fait quand je l'ai appris. Tu me faisais vraiment peur tu sais ?"

"Oui, je sais. Désolé."

"Ne t'excuse pas. Tu n'as rien fait de mal."

"Pas que je me souvienne du moins effectivement…"

"Bon. On se fait un restau ce soir?"

"Oh ouais! À l'Ichiraku! Ça fait une éternité que j'ai pas mangé de bons ramens!"

Il rigole doucement et m'ébouriffe les cheveux. Et c'est après quelques heures et de bons ramens que je pars me coucher, épuisé. Le sommeil tarde a venir…

J'entends un grincement, puis, ma porte s'ouvrir. Des bruits de pas, suivis du bruit du draps se plissant sous le poids de Neji -parce que de toute évidence, ça ne peut être que Neji- se font entendre. Je m'efforce de respirer calmement, de sorte à entendre ce qu'il me dit. Je crois qu'il pleure. Je tends l'oreille et me rends compte avec difficulté qu'il… s'excuse ? Inlassablement, il s'excuse de m'avoir fait du mal. Pourquoi, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je sens mon ventre se tordre, nauséeux tandis que je tente de comprendre ce que tout cela signifie, en vain. La mémoire ne me revient pas. Je déteste cette impression de vide, comme si il vous manquez quelque chose d'essentiel, mais qu'il vous l'était caché. Vraiment, c'est insupportable.

"Je… je suis désolé Naruto… je t'aime tellement, je ne voulais pas… je suis désolé… tu vas me détester, c'est sûr, je suis impardonnable… comment est ce que tu as bien pu faire pendant toutes ces années, endurant ce sentiment de culpabilité ? Je ne sais pas, tu es tellement fort, tellement plus fort que moi… j'ai cédé, je n'ai pas supporter de te voir avec lui alors que je t'aime depuis si longtemps… c'était trop dur, je suis sûr que tu me comprends… "

… Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir bien compris. Neji m'aime? Et j'étais avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Qui ? C'est quand même incroyable de savoir que l'on est sorti avec quelqu'un sans même s'en souvenir. C'est vraiment…. Horrible comme impression ! Neji est repartit dans sa chambre et moi ben… je cogite. Sur tous ce que vient de me dire Neji, sur mon futur avec Itachi… il est clair que je n'imagine pas ma vie sans lui après ce qu'il s'est passé cette après midi mais… si j'étais avec quelqu'un, et que je m'en rappelle ? Ça changerai sûrement la donne ! Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle change, je ne veux pas avoir à choisir…!

Et c'est dans cet amalgame de sentiments diverses que vient finalement le sommeil, plombant comme de la pierre.

_J'arrive enfin dans mon petit appart', où Kiba, mon colocataire, m'attend de pied ferme._

_Ce dernier est, pour tout vous dire... un vrai Dieu Grec. Étudiant en médecine, il est plutôt grand, assez musclé, les cheveux châtains, et possède deux tatouages en forme de triangles rouges sous ses yeux bruns foncés. Il s'est aussi fait limer les canines ce qui lui donne un air sauvage assez... déroutant je dirai. Il est très peu pudique et se balade sans arrêts en caleçon... pour mon plus grand bonheur. _

_Hum. Enfin bref. D'habitude il rentre plus tard que moi, mais il a dû sortir plus tôt._

"_Je veux juste… que tu t'ouvres plus, que tu me considère plus, que tu te confies à moi, parce que moi, j'ai besoin de toi! Depuis la première fois ou tu as pleuré dans la voiture, je n'ai eu de cesse de chercher un moyen de t'apaiser, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de te chérir plus que ma propre vie, je croyais sincèrement que tu avais compris. Que tu viendrais un soir, en me demandant de t'écouter, que tu me raconterai… mais finalement, après 3 ans, j'apprends toute l'histoire par quelqu'un qui m'est totalement étranger, et… et c'est trop tard ! La douleur est encrée si profondément en toi, que je ne peux plus rien faire pour t'aider ! Je me sens tellement impuissant Naruto… qu'est ce que, qu'est ce que je peux bien faire pour t'aider, je suis dépassé par les événements, j'ai épuisé mes ressources, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour toi, alors que tu as tellement mal !"_

"_Si je tiens le coup Kiba, c'est grâce à toi. Merci…"_

"_Je t'aime, petit ange."_

Je me réveille, en sueur. Ça y est ! Je me souviens! Kiba ! Mon amour, l'homme qui m'a supporté, moi et mes crises, qui m'a aimé, choyé, soigné… je l'ai laissé tombé, abandonné ! Nooon ! Il doit se sentir tellement seul, j'étais tellement bien avec lui pourquoi… et maintenant, c'est trop tard ! J'ai Itachi, et… il m'est bien trop indispensable… il faut que je l'appelle, il faut qu'il vienne… je compose le numéro. Après quelques sonneries, il décroche.

"Allô…?"

"Itachi? Viens, je t'en prie, je me souviens, je me souviens Kiba… Kiba ! Je l'ai laissé à Paris ! Il a besoin de moi !"

"Attends calme toi, j'arrive."

Il raccroche. Non ! Je ne veux pas qu'il me laisse… je me sens trop mal… je me recroqueville sur moi même, comme pour me protéger de la douleur, de la culpabilité qui me guette, qui se fraie d'ailleurs déjà un chemin en moi. Je suis pris de soubresauts, c'est comme si je ne contrôlais plus rien, je ne sais pas quoi faire… tellement partagé entre l'idée d'aller retrouver Kiba le plus vite possible, ou bien de le fuir, le fuir encore pour oublier définitivement ce que j'ai vécu avec lui. Parce que si je retourne le voir… je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir le repousser si il me fait des avances, je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je vais ressentir, et je ne veux pas blesser Itachi…

J'ai envie… de me scarifier. J'en ai vraiment, vraiment envie. Mais je n'ai rien, rien qui puisse me permettre de me faire mal. Je sais que c'est mal. Qu'avant je n'en avais pas envie. Que tous ça n'a rien à voir avec Sasuke. Mais pourtant, c'est comme une drogue, une addiction, je sais que si je le fais, ça me calmera, et je pourrais dormir sans penser à Kiba qui m'attend, à Itachi qui arrive… et à moi qui ne sais pas quoi faire avec ces sentiments qui refont surface d'un coup, sans prévenir. J'aime sincèrement Kiba. Mais avec Itachi c'est… différent. C'est vital. Je me demande quand est ce que je suis devenu aussi accro...

Je me lève et commence à fouiller dans les tiroirs, essayant en vain de trouver un rasoir, un compas, ou quelque chose de tranchant, la respiration rapide et inégale quand soudain, un bruit me fais sursauter. Ça vient de ma fenêtre ? Je m'approche et vois Itachi. L'appart est plein pied alors j'ouvre et le fais entrer. Je me rend compte peu à peu, que l'impression désagréable de tout à l'heure s'est envolée. Dès que je l'ai vu. Il est debout en face de moi, essoufflé, les sourcils froncés.

"Naruto… je peux savoir ce que tu cherchais ?"

"Rien."

"… ne me mens pas, je te connais plus que tu ne veux bien le croire."

"Je cherchais quelque chose de tranchant."

"… Pourquoi?"

"Parce que je veux voir Kiba. J'en meurs d'envie. Mais je sais à quel point ça te ferai souffrir de me voir partir le voir, sachant que j'ai des sentiments encore bien présents pour lui je…"

"Non, ne pleure pas Naruto, s'il te plait. Je vais t'aider. Je vais t'aider… "

"Mais… mais ça va te faire du mal ! Je ne veux pas !"

"Il faut que tu le vois. Il faut que tu mettes les choses au clair avec lui, je suis capable de comprendre ça."

"J'ai jamais dis que tu étais incapable de comprendre, au contraire, je sais que tu fais ça pour moi, parce que tu sais que c'est la meilleure décision à prendre. Mais moi ce que je dis, c'est que tu te force, tu n'en as aucune envie, parce que tu sais qu'il va vouloir coucher avec moi et que moi, je ne vais pas être en mesure de me retenir, parce qu'il est la personne qui m'a aidé pendant trois ans, que j'aime !"

Je le toise, ne sachant pas trop quoi penser. Je ne sais pas si je dois être en colère contre lui, parce qu'il ne se montre pas assez possessif à mon goût, ou bien contre moi même, parce que je le force indirectement à se sacrifier pour moi, parce que je n'arrive pas à me décider entre lui et Kiba. Il se penche vers moi brusquement et m'embrasse sauvagement. Ses longs doigts glissant sous mes oreilles et dans ma nuque, me donnant des frissons. J'entrouvre la bouche, pour le laisser m'embrasser plus profondément encore, passant mes mains sous son tee-shirt. Il s'écarte doucement et me chuchote à l'oreille:

"Ne me dis pas ça, j'essaye de faire des efforts pour toi, de me montrer compréhensif, mais si tu commence à me dire de but en blanc que si tu y vas, tu vas coucher avec lui, je ne réponds plus de rien… je t'enferme à clef dans une pièce sombre et t'inflige des tortures si agréables, que plus jamais, de ta vie, tu ne t'imagineras coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi…"

Je rigole doucement.

"Monsieur est bien présomptueux ce soir, ne voudrait il pas me montrer l'étendue de ses talents…?"

Lui susurrais-je malicieusement alors qu'il me mord nerveusement l'oreille. Je tourne un peu la tête et l'embrasse à mon tour, faisant jouer nos langues, encore et encore. Il me pousse sur le lit d'un coup, tandis que je lui enlève son haut, impatient. Il embrasse ma clavicule, mon cou, les mords de temps en temps, tout en pinçant mes bouts de chairs rosis de plaisir. Je soupire en essayant de me contenir, Neji ne dort pas loin. J'écarte lascivement les jambes, de sorte à sentir son érection contre la mienne… je sens ses mains monter et descendre, tantôt relevant mon tee-shirt, tantôt agrippant mes hanches, les soulevant à un rythme saccadé, provoquant frictions entre nos membre et frissons d'impatience alors que sa langue joue avec mes tétons.

Je ne sais plus où donner de la tête, ses mains, sa langue, son odeur, tous ça m'envahit en une chaleur que je découvre un peu plus à chaque attention qu'il me donne. Je respire fort, ai le tournis et murmure inlassablement son prénom, maintenant j'en suis sûr, je l'aime, à la folie furieuse. Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible, mais c'est pourtant vrai, c'est bien là, présent en moi. Et il me déshabille toujours un peu plus, jusqu'à ce que sa main vienne se poser sur mon membre tendu. Je soupire de plaisir.

Il enlève mon caleçon avec une lenteur criminelle et commence a me suçoter le bas du ventre, me frustrant énormément puis, prend soudainement mon membre en bouche. Je ne peux pas empêcher un gémissement surpris de passer mes lèvres humides, tandis qu'il entame de longs et lents vas et viens. J'essaie de me retenir, j'essaie vraiment mais… c'est trop bon ! Je le sens, inlassablement, il est partout sur moi, ses mains parcourant la moindre parcelle de mon corps en sueur, sa langue suçant de plus en plus avidement et moi qui, qui… sature complètement, j'ai le cœur prêt a exploser, la respiration hachée, je me sens venir…

"aah.. Aah.. Ita je.."

Il s'arrête brusquement.

"Aaaah non…! Me fais pas ça! Espèce de pervers… sadIIque!"

Il me lève brutalement le bassin et lèche amoureusement mon intimité tout en enfonçant un doigt en moi. Je me crispe un peu sous l'intrusion mais m'y fais très vite. Il écarte l'entrée avec des pouces et s'arrête un instant. Il prend mon membre en main, m'empêchant de jouir, me regarde, et m'embrasse tout en enfonçant son sexe en moi. Je me sens brûler sur place, le sentir, si chaud, le sentir se mouvoir, toujours plus vite, plus précisément, je crois que je vais fondre. Je me sens comme… absorbé par lui. Comme si je voulais à tout prix qu'il me retourne, qu'il me renverse, qu'il me bouleverse, comme si cet état second me permettrai de passer à autre chose… mais à autre chose par rapport à quoi ?

Je n'ai pas le temps d'y penser plus que ça tandis qu'un violent coup de reins me ramène à la réalité, déferlante de plaisir. J'ouvre fiévreusement les yeux, et vois, peinte sur le visage d'Itachi, une expression que je n'aurais jamais cru voir. Je crois que même si j'avais essayer de l'imaginer je n'y serait pas arrivé. Ses longs cheveux, humides d'effort, tombent de chaque côtés de son visage opalin rosis par le plaisir, quelques mèches restant collés dessus. Il a les sourcils légèrement froncés, les yeux un peu plissés, la bouche entrouverte… un véritable appel à la luxure. Et cette expression, il ne la montre qu'à moi.

J'attrape son visage à deux mains tandis que nous nous libérons en un râle rauque mal contenu. Deux rubis intenses se plongent dans mes yeux bleus, alors que j'essaie vaguement de me remettre de mes émotions. Je me colle un peu plus contre lui, apaisé, et m'endors en un rien de temps.


	12. Découvertes

Et voilà ! C'est l'avant dernier chapitre ! Merci de me lire et de m'avoir suivie jusqu'au bout !

Votre petit gâteau.

Chapitre Douzième:

_Deux rubis intenses se plongent dans mes yeux bleus, alors que j'essaie vaguement de me remettre de mes émotions. Je me colle un peu plus contre lui, apaisé, et m'endors en un rien de temps. _

Les rayons du soleil viennent me chatouiller le nez doucement. Je passe ma main sur le lit, et remarque qu'Itachi n'y est plus. Je m'assois, regarde autour de moi, et remarque un petit bout de papier sur l'oreiller.

"_Naruto;_

_Je suis partis tôt ce matin, je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller. Je me suis dis que Neji ne verrai pas notre relation d'un bon œil, étant donné que tu es mon patient…_

_A bientôt,_

_Itachi."_

Je souris, me lève et me dirige vers la cuisine d'un pas ensommeillé. Neji est déjà debout.

"Salut Naruto. Bien dormi?"

"Mouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…"

Hum. Je crois que cette réponse faisait un peu amoureux transit. Non ? Il rigole doucement et me demande:

"Tu ne t'es souvenu de rien pendant la nuit?"

"Huuum…"

Lui répondis-je entre deux bouchée d'une tartine de nutella.

"Moui !"

Il me fixe, attendant ma réponse.

"Kiba ! Je sortais avec lui… tu le connaissais?"

"Euh… oui, vaguement. Disons que… j'ai passé quelques temps chez vous quand j'ai retrouvé ta trace trois ans après l'incident. Donc oui, je le connais."

Il a l'air un peu mal à l'aise…

"Hm. Ok. Mais… en fait, je me disais que je pourrais retourner à Paris. Pour.. Le voir. Ça à dû lui faire un choc, de me voir l'oublier et partir comme ça… je suis même sûr qu'il ne s'en est toujours pas remit."

"Ben écoute… je ne suis pas contre l'idée de te laisser y aller, mais je pense qu'il faudrait d'abord que tu en parles à Itachi."

"Oui, ça parait évident que je lui en parlerai !"

Quelques heures plus tard, je me dirige en direction du cabinet d'Itachi. Il m'ouvre, le sourire au lèvre. Je m'installe sur le fauteuil.

"Ita… Neji est d'accord."

"D'accord pour quoi ?"

"Pour que j'aille voir Kiba. Mais il veut venir avec nous."

"… D'accord. J'ai annulé mes rendez-vous de la semaine, je pense qu'on pourra partir dans pas longtemps."

"Sérieusement ? Mais… ça ne pose pas de problème ? Et ton travail ? Tu as des obligations envers tes patients, non ?"

"Je ne prends de vacances que très rarement, alors personne n'a rien a dire. Et puis, en quelque sorte, retourner dans ton ancien appartement fait aussi partie de ta thérapie, c'est aussi mon devoir en tant que médecin que de t'y accompagner."

"Mouais… bon. Alors je préviens Neji."

Après un coup de téléphone et quelques heures de routes où j'ai dormi comme un bébé, je me retrouve face à la porte de mon ancien appartement. Je déglutis avec difficulté, et sonne. Neji et Itachi sont à coté de moi, tout aussi stressés. La porte s'ouvre lentement, le visage de Kiba m'apparaît, et plus rien ne compte. Il me fixe, sous le choc.

"Naruto… c'est… "

"Oui. C'est bien moi."

Il ne réagit pas, premièrement, puis, m'enlace brusquement.

"Je sais que ça ne fait pas si longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu, mais j'avais tellement peur que tu m'aies oublié pour toujours oh Naru, mon Naru, j'ai eu tellement peur…"

Je sens Itachi se crisper à ma droite. Le pauvre… il faut que je repousse Kiba mais… quelque part, je ne veux pas. Il le faut. Je sais. Je n'ai pas le droit d'infliger ça à Itachi, je n'en ai pas le droit je le sais mais….

"PUTAIN CONNARD ! "

Hein ? Je sais plus où j'habite là. Neji vient de se prendre une droite monumentale. Je suis paumé. POURQUOI ?

"Kiba… Mais Kiba arrête !"

Itachi et moi le poussons brutalement sur le mur, pour le maintenir.

"Naruto ! Tu te souviens ? Dis-moi que tu te souviens ! De comment je t'ai récupéré, lamentable, couvert de bleus et de…. Dis moi que tu te souviens de ce qu'il t'a fait !"

Quoi… Neji ? Il m'aurait fait quelque chose ? Non, c'est impossible, Neji ne me ferait jamais rien, on est amis depuis tellement longtemps… il a toujours prit soin de moi…

"Mais qu'est ce que tu dis, Kiba, c'est impossible…"

Son regard glacé se pose sur moi. Je ne comprends pas… j'ai vraiment loupé quelque chose…?

"Excusez-nous, il faut qu'on parle."

"Attends !" s'exclame Itachi "Ne lui dis rien. C'est à lui de s'en souvenir. Tout seul."

"D'accord. Mais il faut quand même que je lui parle."

"Oui, et moi aussi j'ai des choses à lui dire…."

Et oui. Il faut que j'annonce à Kiba ma relation avec Itachi. Il le faut, il le faut… On entre dans son appartement, enfin, "notre appartement". Kiba se retourne alors vers moi, un drôle d'air peint sur le visage. Je le regarde à mon tour, je ne sais plus bien ce que je suis sensé faire, lui, ou Itachi, je ne sais pas, je ne pense pas qu'un jour j'arriverai à choisir, ils sont tous les deux vraiment très importants pour moi…

Il s'approche, hésitant lui aussi, et finalement, pose ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Une vague de chaleur suivie d'une marrée de souvenirs me prennent l'esprit, violant le peu de volonté qu'il me restait. Décidément, nous avions beaucoup de choses à nous dire… Non mais regardez-moi… je suis là, m'accrochant à lui, l'embrassant encore, et encore désespérément, comme si je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre. Fougueusement, passionnément. Il m'entraîne dans ce que je me souviens être sa chambre, me dépose délicatement sur le lit, plonge son regard dans le miens, et recommence à m'embrasser, passant ses mains chaudes sous mon tee-shirt, grignotant le creux de mon cou, amoureusement.

Mais, au fur et à mesure qu'il continue, me poussant un peu plus profondément dans le lit, je me sens de moins en moins bien. Je me sens stressé, affolé, et je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'essaye de le repousser, un peu (enfin. Pas très violemment non plus, parce que j'irai pas jusqu'à dire que son comportement est désagréable, ça serait vraiment de la mauvaise foie…). Mais au bout d'un temps, je finis par réellement me sentir mal, la tête qui tourne, la vision floue, et là… à la place de Kiba, je vois Neji. Son visage déformé par la douleur et…

"_C'est toi! Tu l'a cherché ! C'est de ta faute, uniquement de ta faute, ce qui t'arrive ! Si seulement tu n'avais jamais aimé ni Sasuke, ni Kiba, je n'aurais jamais eu à te faire du mal ! Jamais ! Je t'aime bien trop pour ça… pourquoi est ce que tu ne l'as jamais vu ? Hein ? Pourquoi tu m'as laissé derrière toi ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas donné de nouvelles? Je n'avais besoin de rien d'autre que toi ! Mais ça, tu ne l'as jamais compris… _

_Neji me met a quatre pattes sur le sol, me baisse mon caleçon et entre d'un coup sec en moi. Le bruit de ma peau s'ouvrant à vif en un craquèlement mat, suivi d'un cri horrifiant se fait entendre._

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! Aaaaah…!"_

"_NOOOOOOOON KIBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! NE ME LAISSE PAS!""_

"NAN NEJI NAN, NE FAIS PAS CA! LAISSE MOI NOOOOOOOOOOOOON!"

Je reprends conscience, Kiba plié en deux au fond de la pièce. Il se relève avec peine, et revient me voir.

"Alors… ça y est ? Tu te souviens…?"

"O… oui… Neji il… il m'a… il a… et toi tu es partis, tu m'as laissé, alors j'ai fais une crise et.. Le miroir et…"

"Oui, je sais, je suis désolé, tellement désolé de t'avoir laissé… je suis revenu quelques heures après, pour te demander des explications, et je t'ai vu allongé sur le lit, couvert de bleus et de sperme, des larmes au coin des yeux, en train de murmurer mon prénom… et Neji était partit. C'est là que j'ai compris que tu n'avais jamais été consentant, que c'était de sa faute qu'il… je suis désolé, vraiment, tellement désolé…"

Je comprends, un peu. Je le laisse continuer, caressant doucement ses cheveux en broussaille, du bout des doigts, les larmes coulant d'elles-même…

"Et… je suis partis chercher Neji, pour qu'il paye pour ce qu'il a fait, je voulais sa mort, vraiment, je le voulais… je l'ai cherché pendant des heures, sans résultats. Et après, à l'hôpital, tu ne l'a pas vu mais il s'est ramené avec des gens de la police, peut-être des amis… et je me suis dis que je ne pouvais pas lui casser la gueule à ce moment la. Même si j'en crevais d'envie. Et quand tu t'es réveillé et que tu l'a reconnu lui et pas moi… j'ai cru mourir. Et quand tu es parti avec lui…. Je me suis senti vraiment, vraiment très seul. Impuissant. Alors quand je l'ai vu devant ma porte, je n'ai pas pu me retenir. Je suis désolé."

"Ne t'excuse pas, en sortant, je m'occuperai moi-même de lui. Mais avant… il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Itachi est vivant, c'est lui mon psychiatre, ça, je suppose que tu le sais."

"Oui, Neji m'avais expliquer ça quand tu étais dans le coma."

"Et bien… je suis avec lui maintenant."

Il me fixe, incrédule. Puis soudain, un énorme bruit se fait entendre. Kiba et moi sortons brusquement, et voyons Itachi casser la tête de Neji.

"Nan mais Itachi qu'est ce que tu…"

Il me regard, l'air mauvais. Je m'approche de lui doucement, lui attrape le poing et lui dis d'une voie posée:

"Je sais. Je me souviens. De tout."

Il se calme un peu, s'écarte, me laissant seul, debout, surplombant Neji, étalé par terre. Les images de cette nuit me reviennent en tête, et mon pied part tout seul. En pleine face.

"Tu n'avais pas le droit de me faire ça, Neji."

"Naruto… je te demande pardon, s'il te plaît, excuse moi, JE T'AIME!"

Je ferme douloureusement les yeux. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je connais cette impression, cette culpabilité que l'on ressent lorsqu'on fait du mal à la personne aimée, parce qu'on a pété les plombs. Je le sais mieux que personne, alors je ne peux pas lui donner de leçon. Mais malgré tout… je ne peux pas lui pardonner, pas comme ça, il m'a fait trop mal, je ne peux pas accepter ça pour l'instant. C'est moche, je sais, je n'ai pas le droit mais…

"Hors de ma vue. Dégage."

Je le regarde froidement. Un jour, je sais que j'arriverai à passer outre ce qu'il s'est passé mais pour l'instant… rien que de revoir sa tête me rebute. Il se lève, sans un mot, et s'en va. Je sens les larmes monter, monter, et finalement, m'écroule par terre, pleurant très fort. Kiba et Itachi m'enlaçant de chaque côté.

"Je suis désolé Naruto. Comme Neji ne savait pas qu'on était ensemble, il m'a avoué ce qu'il t'a fait, et je n'ai pas supporté…"

"C'est rien Ita, c'est rien. Rentrons, s'il vous plaît, je crois qu'on a des choses à se dire."

Et je passe le palier, suivis de Kiba et Itachi. Je ne le veux pas mais… il va falloir que je fasse un choix.


	13. Accomplissement

Chers Ami(e)s, l'heure est grave. Ça y est, c'est finis T^T. Je dois dire que ça m'a fait plaisir de pouvoir partager cette histoire me tenant à coeur, avec vous. Peut-être qu'un jour, j'en ferai une autre ! Ça serait chouette :P. (si je dis ça, c'est peut être parce que j'ai déjà une idée en tête, mais chuuuut, je suis tenue au secret professionnel x) )

Bon, en attendant, profitez de votre dernier chapitre ! Je vous aime.

Votre petit gâteau.

Chapitre Treizième:

_Et je passe le palier, suivis de Kiba et Itachi. Je ne le veux pas mais… il va falloir que je fasse un choix._

Je n'en ai vraiment aucune envie. Je m'assois sur la chaise devant la table de la cuisine et me prends la tête entre les mains. Je lève lentement les yeux vers Itachi, puis vers Kiba, qui eux aussi ont l'air mal. Je ne le veux pas, et pourtant… l'un des deux va devoir souffrir. Qui ? L'homme qui m'a aimé et ressenti pendant trois années, sans qui je ne serai rien, mon Amour fort et durable, mon antidote ? Ou bien celui qui représente l'aboutissement de mes années de malheur, ma réconciliation avec Sasuke et la passion vitale des premiers jours, mon oxygène…?

Ils sont tous les deux debouts, me regardant fixement réfléchir, sans dire un mot. Je me lève et m'avance vers eux. J'effleure leurs joues en un geste fin, et les embrassent, l'un après l'autre. Je me recule doucement, les larmes aux yeux. Ils sont tous les deux tellement, tellement… Kiba s'approche de moi, et me donne un baiser sur la joue, tandis qu'Itachi passe sa main dans ma nuque et sous mon tee-shirt, en m'embrassant sur le front, me faisant frissonner. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi, mais ça sonnait comme une évidence. Tout était clair dans mon esprit, je les aimais. Et ils allaient me faire l'amour.

Je pars donc d'un pas léger vers mon ancienne chambre, allume la petite lumière sur la table de chevet, me retourne face à mes amants. Ils me regardent tous deux avec envie. Je leur fais signe de ne pas bouger et me déshabille lentement. Ce moment-là, j'ai l'impression que c'est comme s'il allait définir toute ma vie future. J'enlève mon tee-shirt, découvrant mon torse à la lumière tamisée de la pièce. Je déboucle ma ceinture, défais mon pantalon, et m'assois sur le lit. J'enlève mes chaussettes, et finalement, je m'arrête un peu, avant d'enlever le dernier bout de tissu empêchant Kiba et Itachi de me sauter dessus.

Je les regarde, fiévreux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais de les voir me regarder comme ça, leurs yeux, si beaux à tous les deux, posés sur moi, me dévorant, me violant quasiment sans même me toucher c'est juste… réellement excitant. J'enlève mon boxer, lentement, lentement… je vois Kiba avoir un léger tremblement, et Itachi se mordre la lèvre inférieur, les joues rouges, lorsque l'élastique de mon caleçon laisse transparaître mon membre, déjà plutôt bien érigé, je leur fais signe de faire de même. Kiba et Itachi commencèrent alors à se déshabiller à leur tour. Je peux observer leurs parcelles de peau, de corps, se découvrant peu à peu pour moi. Je me sens gonfler de plaisir sous cette vision, ou plutôt, cet appel au viol en direct.

Je suis toujours assis, et tends les bras, comme une invitation muette. Ils s'approchent. Itachi commence à m'embrasser, me poussant plus profondément dans le lit d'un coté, et Kiba empoigne sauvagement mon membre de l'autre coté. Je gémis contre les lèvre d'Itachi. Sa langue et la mienne se caressant, s'aimant, tandis que j'écarte un peu plus les jambes sous les mouvements de pompes de Kiba, qui en profite pour mordiller mes tétons. J'ai du mal à me retenir, j'ai la respiration courte, les yeux plissés.

Je pose ma main sur le membre durcit d'Itachi. Il émet un petit gémissement étouffé sous la surprise, et se met à respirer de plus en plus profondément part la suite. Kiba lui, enfonce un doigt, puis deux, humidifiés précédemment par ses soins en moi. Un long gémissement rauque s'échappe de ma gorge, animal. Je fais signe à Itachi de se rapprocher, et commence à lécher son membre de sa base au bout. Je sens Kiba accélérer ses mouvements avec ses doigts, et moi me contracter de plus en plus. Je finis par me libérer dans un gémissement plus fort que les autres, tout en continuant mes mouvement de pompes, s'intensifiant sur le membre d'Itachi.

Je sens finalement Kiba, me pénétrer lentement. Un feulement éraillé passe mes lèvres, alors qu'il s'arrête dans sa poussée, me laissant le temps de m'habituer à lui. Mais bien vite, je lui fais signe de bouger, en remuant un petit peu le bassin. Il me pénètre alors un peu plus profondément, se retire, plus me pénètre un peu plus violemment, puis recommence, encore, encore… j'ai du mal à garder le rythme sur Itachi, alors je donne de petits mais rapides coups de langue sur son gland, humide de pré sperme. Itachi passe sa main dans mes cheveux tout en penchant sa tête en arrière, et se libère.

Mes lèvres et la base de mon cou sont couverts de sperme, et Kiba qui continue ses longues et violentes poussées en moi, me rendent un peu plus fou à chaque instants. Je me retourne d'un coup, comme pour laisser à Kiba tout le loisir de me me prendre un peu plus brutalement. J'ai besoin de le sentir, de le vivre encore une fois, car c'est comme si je n'avais pas pu le faire depuis une éternité. C'est à ce moment là que je me rends compte, à quel point il m'avait manqué… Je le sens, de plus en plus rapide en moi, de plus en plus bouleversé, ses gémissements s'intensifiant, puissants, désespérés, aimants…

Et moi, je suis à quatre pattes, Itachi assit en face de moi, m'embrassant langoureusement, me chuchotant des mots doux à l'oreille, la mordillant parfois, douce torture qui ne fais que rajouter un peu de plaisir sucré à l'exquise déferlante qui me prend en ce moment, toujours plus forte et électrisante. Kiba accélère, accélère, butant sans arrêt au même endroit, cet endroit qui me fait perdre la tête, encore, et encore un peu plus, et finalement, se vide en moi, ses mains, larges et chaudes agrippant fermement mes hanches, alors je me sens aussi secoué de spasmes, irréguliers, mais tellement bons…

Il se retire, et j'attrape les épaules d'Itachi pour me rapprocher de lui, l'embrassant fougueusement, lui mordant la lèvre inférieure, tout en remuant un peu les hanches, mécaniquement. Il attrape mes fesses, puis remonte ses mains jusqu'à attraper mon visage tendrement. Il m'intime de me retourner, ce que je fais. Je me retrouve face à Kiba, qui m'embrasse gentiment. Itachi enfonce ses deux pouces dans mon intimité, et abaisse mon bassin, de sorte à ce que je m'empale sur son sexe érigé sans même le voir. Je ferme les yeux, en une expression de pur plaisir tout en gémissant un coup dans le cou de Kiba.

Itachi, toujours aussi sadique, bouge avec un lenteur quasiment criminelle en moi, tandis que ses mains jouent avec mes tétons. Je remarque Kiba se rapprochant de moi frottant son membre tendu contre le mien, les pressant ensemble à un rythme plus ou moins régulier, tandis qu'Itachi continue ses mouvements lents et réguliers, me frustrant un peu plus à chaque fois. Mais soudain, il accélère. Brutalement. Sauvagement. Me faisant crier quasiment à chaque fois. Je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas… sous la surprise, je lâche Kiba et tombe en arrière, sur l'épaule d'Itachi. Je tourne la tête, cherchant sa bouche désespérément, mais je suis complètement à l'ouest, je n'arrive plus à me contrôler de quelque manière que ce soit, il me rend complètement fou.

Itachi continue son rythme effréné, tout en m'embrassant avidement. Je n'ai plus conscience de rien du tout. Ni du lieu, ni du moment, ni de Kiba, seul Itachi est là, ses gestes, son odeur, ses mots doux, chuchotés à l'oreille tandis qu'il me fait l'amour, rien, rien d'autre ne compte à ce moment là… nous nous libérons, quasiment à l'unisson. Je m'écroule en avant, complètement épuisé, et m'endors.

Je suis réveillé par l'attaque "du sac à patate" de Kiba (oui, je ne sais pas si vous la connaissez celle où, en gros, il se jette sur moi).

"AAAAÏEEUH!"

"Allez princesse, on se lève, il est déjà midi."

Naaaaaaaaaaaaaan je veux paaaas…

"HHHHHn"

"Aha, je sais que tu veux pas. Mais il le faut. Itachi nous attend dans la cuisine."

J'ouvre les yeux contraint et forcé, et m'assois dans le lit. Mauvaise idée. Si le cul magistral de Naruto Uzumaki ressort en un seul morceau de cette épreuve fatale, vous pouvez le vénérer jusqu'à la fin de votre vie, je vous le dis moi ! Mis à part la douleur, je repense un peu (beaucoup) à ce qui s'est passé hier soir. Et je rougis. Naaan… dîtes moi que j'ai pas fais ça. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que maintenant, je sais. Je sais lequel des deux m'est le plus indispensable. Pas parce que c'est avec lui que j'ai pris mon pied, c'est pas ça qui a joué. Je me connais, et je sais que mes sentiments, je ne peux pas les dissimuler quand je fais l'amour. Qu'ils soient bons, ou mauvais envers la personne.

J'ai l'impression que Kiba est loin de moi. Pas vraiment de part sa présence, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il me correspond moins. Je l'aime, sincèrement, mais sans lui… je crois que je suis capable de vivre normalement. Pas sans Itachi. Parce que nous avons une histoire commune, et ce lien, si particulier, qui fait que personne ne comprend notre relation sauf nous. J'avais oublié Kiba. Itachi a toujours été dans ma tête, même plus que Sasuke, quand j'y pense. Je crois que je l'ai toujours un peu aimé, sans vraiment me l'avouer. Pas que je n'aimais pas Sasuke, au contraire mais… j'apprenais à le connaître par le biais des paroles de Sas', et plus il m'en parlait, plus j'éprouvais de l'intérêt, mais aussi de la haine. Et logiquement, je ne pouvais pas accepter d'aimer l'homme qui me volait petit a petit, ce que je chérissais depuis si longtemps. Alors j'ai fais un choix, et je l'ai détesté.

Je l'ai tellement détesté, qu'il a finalement occupé quasiment toutes mes pensées, du coup. Ce qui m'énervait encore plus, puisque je ne voulais pas penser à lui, il n'en valait même pas la peine, mais le résultat, c'est que je pensais à lui toute la journée… finalement, quand je l'ai vu, je pense que cet intérêt a resurgit. J'ai toujours cru que j'avais fait mal qu'à Sasuke en me comportant comme ça, mais au final, je pense que je me suis blessé aussi, voir encore pire. Kiba n'a pas connu tout ça. Il était là, je lui dois énormément, mais ce n'est pas comparable…

Je m'habille et me dirige finalement vers la cuisine, en rampant à moitié. Je tombe sur Kiba, assis tranquillement sur le canapé, et Itachi, me faisant à manger. Il détourne la tête de sa poêle, et se moque de ma sale gueule. Grrrr… A QUI LA FAUTE HEIN ! Il me donne un cachet, et s'assoit en face de moi. Il me regarde manger, attendrit. Kiba vient s'asseoir à la table, et pause la question. La question déterminante pour nous tous.

"Bon… Naruto, Itachi s'en va, tu fais quoi?"

"Je…"

Je me refais le check up une fois de plus dans ma tête, pour être sûr de faire le bon choix.

"Je m'en vais. Avec Itachi."

Il sourit, tristement.

"Bien que je m'en doutais… ça fait un mal de chien de l'entendre, tu sais ça…?"

Il commence à pleurer. Je sens aussi les larmes monter, et lui fais un câlin.

"Chuis désolé Kib', chuis désolé… "

"T'excuse pas, s'il te plaît, c'est déjà assez dur comme ça…"

"Oui t'as raison… désolé… euh, non, AAAh.. Pardon"

Il rigole de ma maladresse (oui ben, on fait ce qu'on peut avec ce qu'on a !), puis, s'écarte doucement.

"Tu viendra me voir de temps en temps ? Histoire de ne pas me laisser mourir de tristesse tout seul dans mon appartement…"

"Oui, oui t'inquiète pas, je passerai…"

Je me détache un peu de lui, et pars avec Itachi. En fermant la porte, j'ai cru l'entendre crier, mais je préfère croire que je me suis trompé. Sur le chemin, Itachi m'a dit qu'il voulait m'emmener quelque part, et pour se faire, il m'a bandé les yeux.

Je pose les pieds par terre, marche un peu, guidé par Itachi, qui enlève finalement l'écharpes noué autour de ma tête. Je me retrouve face à une tombe, avec sur son coté, quelques orchidées noires fanées. Itachi en dépose quelques autres, fraîches (alors c'est pour ça qu'on a fait une pause pendant le voyage…) à coté.

"Sasuke… je suis venu, ici devant toi, pour te montrer que j'ai réussi à faire mon deuil. Après trois ans, je ne pensais pas ça possible, mais finalement, Naruto est arrivé. Nous sommes là, unis, nous t'aimons encore à notre manière, nous te portons toujours dans notre cœur, mais nous passons aussi à autre chose. Nous nous tournons vers le futur, notre futur. Tu te moquerais sûrement de moi en entendant ces phrases ringardes, mais je les pense sincèrement, ces phrases. Adieu, Sasuke."

Je regarde Itachi, la lumière su soleil couchant éclairant sa peau blanche, on dirait un rayon de soleil. Je prends la parole.

"Sasuke. Pendant trois ans, tous les mois, je prenais le temps de faire l'aller retour, pour venir m'excuser auprès de toi. Mais j'ai grandis. Et aujourd'hui, je peux venir te voir ici même, pour te dire que ça y est. Je vais aller mieux, je vais aller de l'avant. Parce que c'est ce que tu aurais voulu, j'en suis sûr. Je ne t'oublierai jamais… "

Et finalement, nous repartons, mains dans la mains, confiants, car nous savons que rien de pire ne pourra jamais nous arriver, parce que notre amour est plus fort que tout, parce que nous nous sommes trouvés, et que c'était la chose la plus belle et constructive qui n'a jamais pu nous arriver.

Ensemble, nous regardons pour la première fois l'horizon, d'une tout autre façon.

FIN


End file.
